


Gilded Cage

by LadyMango



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Caged Pets, Comfort, Crowley and Aziraphale are tiny - like budgie sized. Smol boys., Drama, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Lonely Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lonely Crowley (Good Omens), Lots of sneaking about, M/M, Partners in Crime, Pets, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, They have wings but no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMango/pseuds/LadyMango
Summary: Small like birds, angels and demons are kept in cages by humans and treated as pets.Everyone knows that angels and demons don’t get along, but when two humans decide to move in together one already has a pet angel and the other a demon. No problem, they’ll just keep them in separate rooms, they’ll never meet. Except, little do they know, the demon is highly skilled at escaping his cage…Aka. What if Crowley and Aziraphale were basically glorified budgies?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 272
Kudos: 905
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Top Aziraphale Recs





	1. Chapter 1

***

Aziraphale’s fingers curled around the bars of his cage as he gazed out through the open doorway of the living room into the hallway.

From the vantage point of his cage, which sat on a high table in the living room, he could see his owner, a female human, coming and going along the hall and bringing in new furniture and decorations from outside. 

With her was a male human, also bringing in various objects. 

Aziraphale knew the man well, he visited his owner all the time and had stayed overnight often in the last few months. The man brought in a floor lamp and put it in the corner beside the door. Aziraphale got the impression that all of these new objects being paraded one by one into the house belonged to the man - it looked very much like he was moving in.

Aziraphale deliberated on how he felt about this, and decided that he didn’t mind the man living here with them. His owner seemed happier whenever he was around, and although he paid little attention to Aziraphale - which was unfortunate as Aziraphale loved attention – he seemed nice enough. Aziraphale liked the idea of having another human around the place, they were interesting creatures to observe.

Looking out of the window, Aziraphale could see the humans walking away along the garden path. His owner reached a white van and climbed into the back of it before emerging with a tall, green plant in a small pot. She brought it in and took it into the room directly opposite the living room, across the hall. Aziraphale had a perfect view to the doorway of this room and watched her as she set the plant down in a corner.

After another visit to the van, the lady put down a cardboard box on the sofa next to Aziraphale’s cage, then swept her hair from her eyes and gave him a smile. He smiled back and immediately moved towards the cage door hoping she might let him out, but she just gave him an apologetic look and returned to the hallway, closing the door behind herself.

He hadn’t really expected to be let out, not just yet, not while the door to outside was open at least, but now that she had closed the living room door he felt disappointed that he could no longer see into the hall. It had been fascinating to watch the humans bustling about. 

Looking out of the window, Aziraphale watched the two humans as they climbed into the front of the van and then drove away. They came back almost half an hour later, the man driving, and the woman had something large sat on her lap which she held protectively.

Aziraphale realised with a gasp that it was another cage, similar to his own. He felt overjoyed at the thought that they were bringing another angel into the house, someone to be his friend, someone to talk to. He adored his owner, but he was still desperately lonely without another angel around.

The man opened the lady’s car door and took the cage from her and carried it towards the house. Aziraphale’s face fell when he saw large black wings inside of the cage and realised with crushing disappointment that the man must be the owner of a demon. 

Before living here, Aziraphale had lived in a huge room full of other angels. They had told him how cruel, vulgar and disgusting demons were. Aziraphale had never met a demon himself, although sometimes, through the window he could see ownerless angels and demons flying free. 

The front door opened and Aziraphale heard both humans come into the house, chattering away to each other in that nonsensical way that humans had. And then Aziraphale heard the demon talk.

“Nice place. I like the paintings on the walls. Is this your house then, lady? Very elegant- Watch that light!”

There was a crash and then silence. The humans chattered urgently.

“Fuck’s sake. Watch where you’re going,” the demon complained. 

Aziraphale was shocked by this bad language, but he was not overly surprised considering the swearing was coming from a demon. Despite his disgust at the demons presence in his home, he felt oddly excited. He had not heard another voice in years and it made him feel nostalgic and happy. His owner did talk to him sometimes but he could not understand anything humans said. He missed having someone he could talk to, but it was such a shame that the first voice he had heard in years was that of a demon. 

A door closed. It sounded like the door opposite the living room, across the hall. So that was to be the demons room then?

Soon the living room door opened and the lady came in. She opened Aziraphale’s cage and he immediately flew into the hall and hovered by the now closed door to the room with the demon in it. From what he could remember, there was not much in that room, it had a table and chairs by the window, and a bookcase and cabinet against the wall. It was a small room and the humans did not spend much time in there. 

He turned around to look at his owner who was sat on the sofa giving him a fond smile. He returned to the living room and perched on her shoulder while she watched television. He watched it too - seeing the adventures of the humans on screen was always interesting, though he rarely understood what was going on. 

The man stood in the doorway of the living room for a moment chattering to the woman before he closed the door, still on the other side of it. Aziraphale wondered if he was going to let the demon out of his cage. He didn’t like the idea of a demon flying around his home, although he supposed the demon would not be allowed in this room at least.

The doorbell rang and Aziraphale heard the man move down the hall towards the door. Through the window, Aziraphale saw a lady - dressed in blue with a familiar logo on her top - standing at the door carrying a flat box. Aziraphale was overwhelmed with excitement, knowing exactly why this visitor had come here and the gift she had brought them.

Moments later, the man was beside them on the sofa, the freshly delivered box open on his lap revealing a huge pizza that the humans shared with each other. 

Aziraphale knew better than to try to steal the food, it would only annoy the humans and make them return him to his cage. She always shared her food with him anyway. 

She tore off a corner and handed it to him where he was still sat on her shoulder. Then she tore off another corner and handed it to the man.

Somewhat reluctantly, the man moved aside the box and stood up, vanishing into the other room, presumably to feed the demon too. He returned a minute or two later and sat back down to eat and watch television. 

***

The hour was late and the humans had long since gone upstairs to bed. All was quiet. 

Moonlight shone in through the window, bathing the shadowy living room in a faint glow. Aziraphale’s cage however, was lit up brightly with little lamps which he could control himself. He did not feel tired, and was sat in his little armchair, a miniature version of human furniture, staring out into the moonlit hall.

The humans had left both the living room door open and the door to the demon’s room, but he could not see the demon's cage through the doorway.

Aziraphale heard movement from the demon's room. He gulped and squinted, trying to peer into the gloom, wondering what the demon was doing. He jerked and then froze when he saw movement in the darkness.

At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him, but he was sure that he could hear the flapping of wings, and then something came out of the room and vanished down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

Aziraphale’s grip tightened on the armrest of his chair. Why on Earth was the demon allowed out at night? He knew demons could see in the dark but this was ridiculous. The door to the living room should be closed at the very least, the last thing he wanted was for a demon to come in here and leer at him. He considered hiding somewhere within his cage but if the demon did come in here he didn’t want him to think he was a coward. He would be safe in his cage.

He realised that the demon would be able to fly upstairs and he hoped that the humans had closed the door to their bedroom. Surely they would have if they knew this creature was on the loose. But maybe they didn't know, perhaps they had failed to properly secure the demon’s cage and he had escaped.

The demon flew into the living room.

Even in the pale light of the moon, Aziraphale could see the demon’s hair was long and red. He was wearing black robes. 

After a moment the demon flew closer and landed on the table beside Aziraphale’s cage. 

The demon looked nervous, which gave Aziraphale confidence and made him feel brave. Aziraphale stood up, head held high and wings outstretched. He tried to stop his hands from trembling.

The demon stared at him with an inquisitive look on his face. “Hello.”

Aziraphale didn’t know how to respond to this. He had expected the demon to mock him, torment him, maybe even threaten him.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said primly.

The demon took a hesitant step towards him, staring at him in fascination.

Their eyes met. The demon had strange, slitted, yellow eyes, like that of a snake, reminding Aziraphale of how different they were. 

The demon gave him an awkward smile. “I’m Crowley.”

“Aziraphale.”

“Hello, Aziraphale. Um. Nice cage.”

“Thank you,” said Aziraphale dryly, unsure if Crowley was teasing him for being trapped in the cage.

"This is a nice house. A lot bigger than the last place I lived,” Crowley hesitated for a moment. “I don't know if my human and I will ever go back there now.” 

“It rather seems that the two of you have moved in.”

Crowley nodded. “I knew something was going on. He had been packing away all of his stuff in boxes for weeks. The old house is empty. I- I suppose I live here now."

"I suppose you do," Aziraphale said. He knew he ought to be feeling territorial and aggressive, but he couldn't really find it in him, especially when the demon looked so lost and overwhelmed. "It must have been a bit of a shock, being brought over here."

Crowley nodded. He was fiddling with his sleeve anxiously.

Aziraphale gave him a warm smile, wanting to reassure him. “But my lady is lovely. I’m sure you will like it here.”

Crowley grinned. “Your lady is really nice. She has been visiting my man for ages and she always comes into my room to say hello. She lets me out of my cage to fly around, and gives me lots of food and stuff. I like her a lot.”

“I’m glad you like her,” said Aziraphale. “I suppose she has been visiting your home, just as your guardian has been visiting mine.”

“I wondered where he had been going. Sometimes I don’t see him for days on end. I guess he was here all along.”

“He stays overnight here quite a lot,” said Aziraphale. “Did my lady stay overnight at your house sometimes too?”

“Yeah. Sometimes.”

“Ah. So now I know where she was. Mystery solved.”

Crowley looked him up and down. “I like your clothes. They look like human clothes.”

Aziraphale looked down at his beige trousers and waistcoat. He fiddled with his bowtie proudly. “Yes. My guardian gave them to me. She gives me lots of clothes, but these are my favourites.”

“They’re nice. All of my clothes are black robes. All of the demons I’ve known wore the same. I always thought angels wore white robes.”

“Other demons? There’s others? Here?”

“No, no. Only me. I mean before. Before my man took me away. I was with lots of other demons then.”

“Did you live outside before?”

“Nah, I’ve always lived inside. There were lots of us all together in a huge cage – the size of a room – and every now and then a human would come and take one or two of us away. A group of humans looked after us. I’ve always been around humans ever since I can remember. I don’t think I’ve ever been outside. Apart from when they carry me in my cage.”

“Same with me. I’ve never lived outside. Before my lady took me away, I was in a big room with lots of other angels. We all wore white robes back then.”

It hurt to think back on those times, to remember what it was like to have other angels around him. He missed them so much. He wondered if Crowley missed the demons too. 

“Why aren’t you in your cage?” Aziraphale asked.

“I escaped. I know how to unlock the cage door.” Crowley seemed extremely proud of this.

“Escaped?! You’ll get in trouble if they catch you!” 

Crowley looked worried for a second, but then his grin returned. “They’ve never caught me yet! I’m always in my cage again before they wake up – and I can hear them moving around upstairs in the morning anyway so there’s nothing to worry about. I’ve been doing this for years. They’ll never know.”

Aziraphale was not entirely convinced. “Hmm. Well. Be careful.”

“I always am.” Crowley said. He turned and looked at Aziraphale’s cage door. “You have the same sort of cage as me, just yours is a bit bigger and white. My bars are black. But the door is exactly the same. Here, let me show you how to open it.”

Aziraphale watched in horror as the demon unlocked his cage door. For a terrible moment, he thought Crowley was going to climb inside, but instead he just opened the door wide and gestured for Aziraphale to step out.

“You can come out too, if you like.” The demon’s smile vanished when he noticed Aziraphale’s discomfort. He stepped away from the cage. “You don’t have to though if you don’t want to. Have you ever been out of there before? Of course you have, I can smell you in all the rooms. They must let you fly around a lot.”

“Every day,” Aziraphale said, hurriedly closing the door again. It automatically locked back into place. He looked across at Crowley who had backed away some distance.

“Wow, she lets you out a lot!” Crowley said, “My man lets me out about once a month usually. But since your lady started visiting, she’s been letting me out several times a week. I let myself out at night anyway, so it’s all good.”

They were silent for a moment. Aziraphale tried to take in everything that had been said. 

Crowley’s voice held a note of sadness, though he was trying to hide it. “I’ve not seen another winged person in years. I’ve only been around humans. They can’t talk, at least not the same language as us.” 

“I- yes. It’s been a very long time since I’ve spoken to anyone.” 

They talked for hours, and when the sun started to come up Crowley reluctantly returned to his room to lock himself back in his cage. 

Before Crowley left, he said, “Is it okay if I come back tomorrow night?”

“Of course you can,” said Aziraphale.

After Crowley had gone, Aziraphale went to his bed, a beautiful four-poster on the top floor of his cage, and drifted off almost instantly. He was not used to staying up so late but he had been so fascinated by the demon that he had been unable and unwilling to stop their conversation, no matter how heavy his eyelids felt.

Aziraphale fell asleep thinking about Crowley and everything they had discussed. He dreamt of flying around the house with him while their owners slept, oblivious to their adventures.

***

Crowley folded his wings as close to his body as they would go and climbed into his bed, pulling the sheets tightly around himself. He grinned, burrowing his face into his pillow. 

His first meeting with Aziraphale had gone even better than he had ever hoped. 

He had known that there was an angel somewhere in the house. Sometimes, when the lady had visited him in the man’s house, he had been able to smell the scent of an angel on her clothing. Her house - every single room - smelt of angel too. When Crowley had explored the kitchen that night, he had found an angel feather on the kitchen windowsill. 

He had been scared that Aziraphale would rebuff his attempts to make conversation, would hate him purely for being a demon, but it seemed Aziraphale was just as desperate for companionship as he was. 

To think, he’d been so nervous to go up to him.

The other demons had always said that angels were arrogant, cold and cruel, and he had been worried that Aziraphale would match those stereotypes, but instead Aziraphale had been friendly and chatty. Crowley had a wonderful time talking to him and he felt so happy to have a friend.

He couldn’t wait to see him again.

***

Aziraphale slept for most of the morning. When his owner let him out of his cage late that afternoon, he immediately flew to the closed door of Crowley’s room but she would not let him in no matter how much he looked at her imploringly.

He joined her where she sat on the sofa and perched on her knee. He tried to watch television with her but he was so drowsy from staying up late that he fell asleep. 

All day he looked forward to seeing Crowley again. The day seemed to drag and when the humans finally went upstairs to bed he sat up on his miniature armchair, suddenly feeling wide awake, and waited for Crowley to appear, buzzing with excitement.

When there was silence from upstairs and all was dark, Aziraphale heard a familiar flapping of wings from the other room. He leapt up and clung to the bars of his cage, peering into the shadows, but he could not see Crowley. He thought that perhaps he saw him fly along the hallway but there was no moonlight tonight and it was too dark to see properly so he wasn’t sure. 

Perhaps Crowley had changed his mind and did not want to see him again after all.

Just as Aziraphale was considering returning to his armchair, Crowley flew into the room. His flight was slightly off-kilter and he seemed to be carrying something. He landed heavily and then set down two objects on the table beside the cage.

It was two grapes. One was red, the other green.

“Hello, Aziraphale. Look what I found in the kitchen! I thought you might like one too.”

Aziraphale stared at the grapes. “You stole them?”

Crowley’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “I- No. I mean, technically, I was not given them… but it’s only two, they won’t miss them.”

“You shouldn’t steal, especially from our guardians,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley looked ashamed, and Aziraphale started to feel bad for him. Crowley had only been trying to do something nice and he had just thrown it back in his face.

“Although, yes, I imagine the humans won’t miss just two grapes. Thank you for the gift, Crowley.”

“Which one would you like? Shall I push it through the bars?”

Aziraphale considered that he could come out of his cage to get the grape but he still didn’t like the thought of escaping. It felt wrong.

“Green please. Through the bars if it will fit.”

Crowley pushed the green grape through the bars, struggling slightly to get it through. Eventually, it popped out and Aziraphale caught it before it landed on his carpet.

Crowley sat cross-legged on the table top, peeling his grape, while Aziraphale settled down in his armchair. It felt rude to not to invite him in, but he didn’t feel ready for that yet. 

“This afternoon, your lady let me fly around the house,” Crowley said. “And I hung out with her in an upstairs room. She just sat there and stared at a screen for ages, clicking these buttons.” He mimicked the action, wiggling his fingers.

“Oh yes, she spends most of her daytime in that room, five days in a row.” 

“My man is out of the house all day for five days in a row. I was starting to wonder if he came here to see your lady, but he is still out all day even now. I wonder where he goes and what he does.”

Aziraphale imagined how alone he would have felt if his lady were out the house as much as Crowley’s man was. She often let him out of his cage while she was upstairs in that room. It was mostly only when she was asleep that he had felt truly alone.

“But she wouldn’t let me in this room,” Crowley said. “Did you get to fly about?”

“They let me out late this afternoon for a few hours. They wouldn’t let me in your room either.”

“They must know…”

“Know what?”

Crowley looked uncomfortable. “Well. I don’t think angels and demons usually get along very well. Or that was what the other demons used to say. But they never actually met any angels, so what do they know.”

“The other angels used to say that too.” 

Aziraphale thought of all the things the other angels used to say about demons. Unkind things that he hoped were not true, not for Crowley a least. He wondered what the demons used to say about angels but decided that it would be better if he didn’t know. 

He thought of the angels and demons that lived outdoors. The angels came out in the morning while there was plenty of sunshine, and then the demons came out in the late evening and at night. Sometimes he had seen them both out at the same time, and they had fought each other. Even at a distance it had been horrible to see and he had looked away.

He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to feel like he was supposed to hate Crowley. He was a demon but he was also the only person that he could talk to. He liked him.

He changed the subject. “This grape is really good. Thank you. Did they share their dinner with you today? It was chicken curry.”

“Yeah. It was great. I like it a lot when they share their human food with us.” 

“Those biscuit things they always give us are okay but they can get a bit repetitive and boring after a while,” Aziraphale said, thinking of the constant supply of biscuits his owner made sure he always had. He had a stash of them in his cage. “I’m assuming demons eat the same ones.” 

Aziraphale picked up a few of the biscuits from a little side table next to his chair - he kept them there in case he got peckish – and showed them to Crowley.

“Yep. Mine are the same. Before your lady came along, that was all my owner ever gave me, though I used to take a little bit of any food he left out around the house if I felt he wouldn’t notice it was missing.” 

“He didn’t give you any of his own food?”

“Nah. That was why it was so great when your lady came along! If she’s there, she’ll give me lots of human food. He’ll even do it himself sometimes now, even when she’s not around - she’s got him well trained! Things are much better now that she’s around. She makes sure I always have food and water and everything!”

Aziraphale felt uneasy. “Do you mean he sometimes forgot to feed you? And give you water?”

“He doesn’t forget very often. He’s very busy, always rushing around. He’s just a bit forgetful. He forgot for a whole week once! What an idiot!” Crowley let out a little laugh, but stopped when he saw the horrified look on Aziraphale’s face. 

“Oh, that’s horrible! How on Earth did you survive?” Aziraphale couldn’t bear to think that anyone’s guardian could forget to give them such basic necessities. 

“It’s okay. I had some food stashed away for emergencies. And I can escape my cage, remember? I drank from the kitchen tap and took any food I thought he wouldn’t miss. I was fine, don’t worry.” 

Aziraphale understood now why it was so important to Crowley that he was able to escape his cage, and why he had been so quick to show him how to escape his own. Aziraphale’s owner had never forgotten him, not even once. If she was not around for a few days, she would leave him plenty to be going on with, and one of her friends would visit to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m sorry, Crowley. That is awful. I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s fine, angel. I’m okay. And it’s not an issue now that your lady looks after me. Anyway, I can always sneak out of my cage so it’s never really been a problem.” Crowley grinned, and he looked so proud of being able to escape his cage in order to scavenge for food and water that it broke Aziraphale’s heart.

“What if you shouted for him? Would he not come to see what the matter was?”

Crowley looked uncomfortable. “I tried that. I thought if I could get him into the room then I could point at my food bowl and he should get the message…”

“Didn’t it work?”

“Well… I was making quite a racket you see, and he was trying to watch television so when he came in he was quite angry and just threw a book at my cage. He yelled a bit and then stormed off.”

Anger boiled up in Aziraphale’s chest. “That’s outrageous! What a- a- bad human!” 

“But he’s not been like that in ages! He does have a temper, it’s true, but he’s mellowed out so much since he met your lady. He’s very happy now. And he’s never hurt me. He’d never hurt anyone, I’m sure of it. You’re safe with him, I swear.”

Aziraphale had always been mostly indifferent to the man. He had thought he just wasn’t all that fond of angels and that was why he never paid him any attention, but then, when he found out about Crowley’s existence, he just assumed he was more interested in demons. But really he had no business being responsible for another living creature at all. Aziraphale’s opinion of the man had just plummeted.

***

Crowley was awoken by Aziraphale’s owner walking into the room. 

He flew up and clung to the highest bars of his cage closest to her, always excited whenever anyone came to see him. 

When it had just been him and his man, sometimes he didn’t see anyone for days on end. He had been kept in a spare room and his owner often had no need to go in there. 

For the first month or so, it had been fine. His owner talked to him all the time, gave him lots of attention, praise and food, but then it was like he grew bored of him and lost interest. Crowley wondered what he had done wrong. 

He had been so lonely. During the night when he had the house to himself, he had searched for a way outside. He had wanted to be free, he had wanted to find other demons that would want to be his friend. But he had never found a way outside. 

Then, one night, sat in the window, gazing longingly outside he had seen a flock of demons in a distant tree. He had knocked on the window excitedly, trying to get their attention, desperate to interact with someone, but they had not seen him. 

Then a flock of angels had appeared, springing out of a hedge. 

He had watched the angels and the demons collide with each other in a furious and violent fight. It had been horrific. After seeing that, despite his wish for freedom and companionship, he was glad to be safe and sound in a human's home. He had immediately gone back to his cage and hidden under the covers, all thoughts of escaping outdoors squashed.

Then this wonderful lady appeared and everything was so much better. He still missed having someone to talk to, but he didn’t feel alone any more.

And then he met Aziraphale. Now, Crowley’s life was perfect. He had everything he wanted here in this house. He was finally happy. 

The lady topped up his food and water and then let him out of his cage. He had full run of the house, except for the living room which was of course Aziraphale’s domain.

But rather than exploring as he had the previous day, he chose to stay with the lady. He perched on her shoulder while she sat at the table by the window with a cup of coffee and started to partake in one of her favourite hobbies - staring for hours on end at a book, turning the pages every now and then to reveal a new page of neatly typed shapes. Crowley wondered what she found so fascinating about those symbols. 

There was a knock at the door. The lady went to answer it leaving Crowley behind. He looked out of the window and saw a man hand over a large cardboard box before walking away down the path to a red van with a drawing of a crown on it.

The lady returned to Crowley’s room with a pleased look on her face and put the box down on the table. Intrigued, Crowley moved closer to take a look.

She opened the box and pulled out some see-through, cellophane packets, each one containing a small set of clothing. She opened the packets and handed the outfits to him.

“For- for me?” Crowley said with awe. He held up a black jacket, and then put it on over his robe. “Wow!”

There were a lot of different colours and styles but it was the blacks, greys and reds that he was drawn to the most as he looked through everything. 

There were three-piece suits as well as more casual attire like denim jeans and T-shirts. There were robes in different cuts but he was mostly interested in the human style clothing.

Another packet contained a dark grey jacket with black detailing, and with it was an ankle length black dress with a burgundy bow at the neck. 

The lady seemed confused that the dress was there, gave a little giggle and then tried to take it away from him. Crowley held onto it tightly and she relented with a shrug and a smile.

On television, Crowley had seen that dresses and skirts were typically worn by females. He supposed that this dress was meant for a female demon too, but he didn’t care. What was the difference between a dress and a robe anyway? Why should he be limited to trousers just because he was male? He had never worn trousers before. What if he found them uncomfortable?

He took the clothes back to his cage to try on. The bathroom was the only place he had any real privacy so he got changed in there, then posed in front of the floor-length mirror in his bedroom before returning to the human to show off each outfit. She seemed just as delighted as he was. He found trousers a bit odd but thought he would get used to them in time.

The lady allowed him to put away all of the clothes in the luggage trunk in his bedroom where he kept his robes, making him truly feel as though they belonged to him now.

He settled on wearing black jeans, a belt with a snake pattern on it, a black long-sleeved T-shirt and a jacket. He tied a thin grey scarf around his neck and felt incredibly stylish.

There were some more packets in the cardboard box containing clothes in shades of beige and white. She tucked them into a pocket and Crowley realised that they must be for Aziraphale.

Crowley grinned, suddenly excited at the thought of showing Aziraphale his new clothing. 

That evening, after he had been returned to his cage and the humans had shared some of their dinner with him, he took out all of his new clothes to decide what to wear when he went to see Aziraphale.

Aziraphale liked to wear waistcoats, bowties, shirts and loose trousers. Crowley wanted to wear something similar, hoping to impress him.

Crowley didn’t have any bowties but he did have a black silk cravat. He wore the outfit that came with it, a blue-grey shirt, waistcoat and trousers. He set aside the long jacket, but chose to wear the top hat as he felt it looked elegant.

Looking in the mirror, he decided that his outfit was almost complete.

He returned to his luggage box and found some sunglasses in a case that had come with one of the outfits. He was worried that Aziraphale might be disturbed and put off by his more demonic attributes. While he couldn’t do anything about the black wings, he could hide his serpentine eyes.

*** 

“Ta da!” Crowley said dramatically, landing beside Aziraphale’s cage.

Aziraphale looked him up and down, greatly impressed by Crowley’s new look. “Oh, you look very dashing!” 

Crowley’s cheeks reddened. “Your lady bought me lots of new clothes! Do you like this outfit?”

“Oh, yes. It’s lovely. But…” Aziraphale raised his hands and gestured to his own head. “Your hat is on back-to-front. Just give it a quick spin around.” 

“Oh!” Crowley looked embarrassed and removed the hat. He looked inside it, seeming confused.

“The logo on the inside of the brim goes at the back. Come over here.” Aziraphale was itching to re-arrange his hat properly. He had watched enough Period Dramas and documentaries with his owner to know his way around a top hat.

Crowley came up close to the cage and Aziraphale reached through the bars, took his hat and placed it correctly. “There. Perfect.”

“Thank you. Should I wear it at a jaunty angle? On TV they sometimes wear hats at a jaunty angle.”

“No, no. I think this style works best this way.”

“Alright,” Crowley said. “I’ve got a trilby too. I’ll show you that another time. It’s pretty cool.”

“I’m sure that would look nifty at a jaunty angle.”

“Yeah.” 

Crowley shifted uncomfortably. He started doing lunges. “Trousers are a bit weird, aren’t they?” 

“I- Yes. I do remember them taking a bit of getting used to.”

Crowley stood up straight again. “Did you get any new clothes? I thought I saw your lady pocket some stuff.”

“Oh, yes! This is a new shirt!” said Aziraphale. “It’s rather similar to the ones I usually wear, I grant you, but it’s a brighter shade of duck-egg blue.”

“Oh! Yeah! It’s very nice.”

“She got me a new waistcoat too but I am rather fond of this one. She tends to buy me clothes in the styles and colours I wear the most. I think she’s taken note of what I like best and I’m sure she’ll do the same for you.”

“She did buy me quite a variety. Lots of different colours and stuff.”

“Crowley, do you mind if- The sunglasses are very nice - very trendy - but it’s a shame to not be able to see your eyes.”

Crowley took off his sunglasses and smiled at him. Aziraphale beamed back, pleased to be able to read his facial expressions again and make eye contact. A look of pure happiness lit up Crowley’s face and Aziraphale felt glad it had not been hidden behind his glasses.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Crowley and Aziraphale being about 4 or 5 inches tall. They would be able to lay down flat in the palm of your hand, wings hanging over the sides. 
> 
> Basically Aziraphale and Crowley both live in bird cage’s full of dolls house furniture.
> 
> The red van with a crown drawn on it is an English Royal Mail Van.
> 
> I tried to hint at the two humans working situations. The lady is self-employed/works from home in an office upstairs, so she loves to have Aziraphale and Crowley around to keep her company in the daytime, and the man goes out to work.
> 
> The clothes Crowley tries on are all outfits from the show. He wears his Victorian outfit to see Aziraphale, and the dress he finds is his Nanny Ashtoreth outfit. I’m imagining all of the clothes have low backs/cut-out sections/ buttons or zips, to account for their wings.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Every night for the next week Crowley came to see Aziraphale. 

As much as Aziraphale enjoyed the visits, he was not used to staying up so late and found himself having to retire early some nights to get enough rest. The humans often woke him up in the morning, be it with a noisy greeting or a blaring television. One morning, they had played music loudly in the kitchen and he could not sleep. Normally he enjoyed listening to her music so long as it wasn't bebop. 

This evening however, he was feeling very awake and he had made a decision. He awaited Crowley’s arrival with some nervousness. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Aziraphale said, once they had greeted each other. “Would you… would you like to come into my cage and sit down properly with me? I have a sofa in here. It would be more comfortable for you than the tabletop.”

Crowley’s face lit up. “Oh, yes, please! That’d be nice. Thank you.”

“You’ll have to open the door though, I don’t know how to do it.”

Crowley walked over to the cage door. “Don’t you remember from when I showed you before? Come over and I’ll show you again.”

“Oh, I don’t need to know how to do that, it’s alright.” Aziraphale said, feeling as though it would be wrong for him to learn such a skill. But then he hesitated. Perhaps it would be nice if he could open the door for Crowley rather than making him do it every time.

But before he had a chance to say that he had just changed his mind, Crowley said, “I’d feel better if you knew how to do it. Just in case there’s an emergency.”

“Oh. Yes. Good thinking.” 

Aziraphale felt foolish. Of course someone whose very survival had relied on them knowing how to escape their cage would want to make sure he knew how to do it for himself. He watched closely as Crowley showed him how it was done, and then he practiced it a few times. It was rather simple once he got the hang of it.

“Thank you!” Aziraphale said. “Now, would you like a drink? I have water or lemonade.”

“Lemonade please, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled, rather enjoying playing host, remembering how his owner always gave a drink to her guests when they first arrived.

They went to the little kitchenette which consisted of a little oven and sink, though neither were functional. The sink did at least hold water in it, though the taps did not work. He took two glasses down from a shelf and then went over to where two bottles were attached to the outside of the cage, taps poking through the bars towards him. He filled up the glasses with lemonade.

They retired to Aziraphale’s sitting room and Crowley took the sofa while Aziraphale took the armchair. 

Crowley looked around. “Oh! A bookcase! Just like the big one your owner keeps in my room! Are those real books?”

“No, the pages are all blank, thank goodness. I don’t know why my owner enjoys wasting hours on end staring at those odd little symbols in her books.”

“They must mean something.”

“I suppose, but I don’t see the appeal personally.” Aziraphale turned to look at the bookcase. “I do like these books though. Their spines are really pretty, and, because it’s blank paper, I can doodle in them.”

“You draw?”

Aziraphale blushed. “I was given a piece of pencil-lead a while ago, so I do some sketching every now and then.”

“Can I see?”

Aziraphale hesitated. “I, yes, if you like. But they’re not very good.”

Aziraphale picked up a book that lay on the floor next to his chair and held it out to Crowley who took it eagerly.

Crowley slowly turned the pages. “These are really good! I like your drawing of the sushi. Ooh! Ducks!” He continued to turn the pages then he stopped and stared at a page. “It’s a picture of us.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale said with great embarrassment. “I forgot that was in there.” He had thought he had drawn that picture in his dream book, where he liked to jot down the dreams he’d had.

It was a picture of them stood side by side on the windowsill in the living room, staring outside. It was from behind and he had taken great care in drawing the individual feathers of their wings.

Crowley looked towards the window, then back at Aziraphale.

“We could go over there, you know. If you wanted to.”

“Oh, no. It was just- I had a dream we were stood there, that’s all, so I drew it out.”

“Oh, so you’re having dreams about me now?” Crowley teased. 

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“But you will at least think about it, won’t you? Leaving your cage? We could explore together.”

“I just don’t think it would be morally right for me to go sneaking about.”

“Morally…” Crowley scoffed. “You don’t seem to mind me ‘sneaking’ about.” 

“Well… you are a demon.”

Crowley looked devastated. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t- I didn’t mean anything by it…”

“You think you’re better than me, don’t you? Because you’re an angel, and I’m just a lowly demon. You think I don’t have any morals.”

“Don’t be silly. I don’t think that at all.”

“I might not be perfect like you, but I try my best. And one of us has to leave our cage or we would never see each other. So I guess I have to be the bad one.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t- Look, I don’t want to leave my cage because I’m scared, okay? I’m scared they’ll catch me and I’ll get into trouble. I’m just scared. And you are so brave, coming over here. I’m blaming my reluctance on morals, but really it’s because I’m a coward.”

“You’re not a coward. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You can always tell me how you feel. I wouldn’t want you to go around thinking I felt like that. I’m sorry. I spoke thoughtlessly.” 

“It’s fine,” Crowley said with a half-smile.

“And I know I’ve been terribly lucky. I’ve always had enough food and water, so I’ve never needed to try to escape. But I know it’s been a necessity for you.”

Crowley shrugged. “Honestly, angel. I forgive you.” 

“You must miss exploring at night, though, and I do appreciate you coming here to see me instead.” 

Crowley shrugged. “I’d rather come here to see you anyway. I can explore in the day when the humans let me out, and I have been exploring after you go to sleep for a little while too if I’m still feeling wide-awake. I just thought it would be nice to have a fly around together is all, but I completely understand if you’d rather not. I’m happy hanging out wherever.” 

“Thank you.” 

Crowley smiled at him.

“I think it would be too dark for me anyway,” Aziraphale said with a sigh, gazing out into the darkness of the hall. “I can’t see in the dark like you can.”

Crowley’s face fell. “Oh, you’re right. I didn’t think of that. We could turn the light switches on, I guess. The humans close their bedroom door at night, so they shouldn’t be able to see the light. It just feels a little bit like tempting fate to do that, you know?”

“Indeed. Too risky.”

“Although…” 

Aziraphale saw that Crowley was looking at one of the little lights that sat on a side table in his cage. They could be switched on and off with the press of a button and they could be carried around. 

“Maybe you could take one of those lights with you - if you ever did fancy going out. Just a thought.”

“That’s a good idea, I’ll bear it in mind.” 

***

Every day since then, Aziraphale invited Crowley into his cage and they sat together and talked. 

It had been three weeks since they had first met. 

Sometimes Crowley brought Aziraphale food as a gift, which he made sure Aziraphale knew he had not stolen - he still felt a little guilty about the grapes.

Neither of them had brought up the subject of Aziraphale leaving his cage. It was Aziraphale’s own decision to make and Crowley didn’t want to nag. He’d honestly started to think that Aziraphale would never want to and he had pushed the idea from his mind.

Tonight, they were in Aziraphale’s little sitting room.

Aziraphale had gifted him one of the books from his bookcase, along with a new pencil lead that the angel had found and they were both drawing together.

Crowley looked up from his drawing of some flowers, opened his mouth to speak and then quickly closed it again. 

Aziraphale had fallen asleep in his armchair.

Crowley sat perfectly still on the sofa, careful not to make a sound and wake him up. 

It was after midnight and the poor angel had been struggling to keep his eyes open for the past hour but when Crowley had offered to leave to let him sleep, Aziraphale had declined, wanting to chat some more. It was nice to know that Aziraphale enjoyed spending time with him so much, but Crowley really was going to have to put his foot down to make sure the angel got enough rest. 

Crowley smiled. It meant such a lot to him that Aziraphale felt safe and comfortable enough around him to fall asleep.

He looked at the open cage door. Perhaps he should go, but it felt rude to leave without saying goodbye first. He didn’t want to wake him and, truth be told, he didn’t actually want to leave. He liked it here in Aziraphale’s cage, and he liked spending time with him, even if he was asleep.

The soft, warm light from the lamps played on Aziraphale’s face, and he found himself thinking how beautiful he was. Best not dwell on that, best not get any ideas, it was enough that Aziraphale wanted to be his friend. Any more than that would be asking too much. They were an angel and a demon and they were both male, he might be offended at the very idea. He didn’t want to risk the friendship they had.

Aziraphale woke up, full of embarrassment and apologies for falling asleep. Not long after, Crowley decided to leave and this time Aziraphale didn’t stop him, though he did call him back just after Crowley had locked the cage door for him. 

Crowley turned towards him. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking. Perhaps, if you think it’s a good idea, tomorrow night… it might be nice to go for a little fly around together after all.”

“R- really? I thought you didn’t want to.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and I thought it was about time I was brave.”

“You don’t have to. You know that, right?”

“I know. I really do want to explore together, and maybe even see your cage if that’s alright.” 

Crowley grinned. “Okay, angel!”

“But you’ll still come to fetch me first, won’t you?”

“Of course. I’ll come pick you up.”

The next day, after he had slept, Crowley painstakingly tidied up his cage.

***

“Are you sure they are asleep?” Aziraphale asked worriedly. He was stood just inside of his cage by the open door, a lamp in his hand. He wondered if this was really such a good idea, but he wanted to fly around with Crowley so badly.

“Yes. I could hear snoring as I flew over here. The upstairs lights are off.”

“I’m just very aware that if they catch us…”

“It’s best not to think about it.”

Crowley offered his hand and Aziraphale took it, then jumped down onto the table top. 

Aziraphale’s heart was racing. “Oh, this feels terribly wicked,” he said excitedly.

“Where would you like to go?”

“The window sill first.” 

“Okay. Follow me.” Crowley flapped his wings and jumped from the table.

Before long, they were both stood side by side on the window sill. 

“Hey, it’s just like in your drawing,” Crowley said.

“Oh! So it is!” Aziraphale chuckled, feeling giddy and delighted. “This is nice, being out in the open together. I wish our owners would let us out at the same time like this.”

“So do I.”

After a few minutes they went into the room where Crowley’s cage sat. Aziraphale had not been allowed in here since Crowley had moved in, and even in the shadowy light he could see how different it now was. 

“There’s so many potted plants!”

“My owner brought them with him. They were in my old room at the last house too. It’s nice to have a bit of green about.”

Aziraphale gasped as he saw Crowley’s cage. It was smaller than his own, the metalwork less intricate, but still impressive. Little lamps like his own were dotted about the cage and he wondered if Crowley had lit them purely for his benefit.

There was a sitting room and a kitchen visible through the bars, but whereas his own furniture was shades of reds, browns and creams, Crowley’s furniture was a stark and modern black and white. Everything was very tidy to the point of being bare. Leaves of a nearby plant were poking through the bars, but he got the impression that Crowley had encouraged them to do this. 

At the top, on another floor, reachable by both wing and stair, was a huge bed with black sheets. Aziraphale forced his eyes to focus back on the downstairs, feeling a blush come to his cheeks at seeing such a private space.

“Let me give you the grand tour!” Crowley said as they stepped into the cage. He led them through the entire downstairs and pointed out the bathroom as they walked past it - the only room that had any privacy - until they ended up in an office-like area.

“I can’t help noticing that the chair at your desk is a golden throne,” said Aziraphale.

“I am king of my cage.” Crowley said with a grin. 

They went to the kitchen and Crowley made them some drinks, then he opened a tin and offered the contents to Aziraphale. 

“Dried fruit,” Crowley explained. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said as he took a piece of dried apple. 

They chatted in the kitchen for a while and then retired to Crowley’s leather sofa where they spent an hour or two.

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale said after they had finished their second round of drinks, “we could go and have a good fly around. Stretch our wings.”

“Sure.”

Moments later they glided into the kitchen, and their full attention was immediately taken by a large plate of home-baked cookies on the kitchen table.

“Biscuits,” Aziraphale said with awe. 

Crowley landed on the table beside the piled high plate. It had a domed, netted cover over it, presumably to protect the biscuits from flies rather than errant angels and demons.

Crowley moved closer to the net cover. “They look freshly baked!” 

Aziraphale landed a few steps behind him and put down the lamp. He began wringing his hands. 

“Oh, look. They’ve got raisins in,” said Crowley.

“My goodness.”

“And chocolate chips.”

“Oh!” 

Aziraphale’s mouth was watering. He started wringing his hands more urgently. “We should probably go,” he said, looking at the kitchen door whilst staying very firmly on the table beside the biscuits. “I’m sure they’ll share them with us tomorrow.”

“Probably,” Crowley said. “Tomorrow.”

“And they’d notice if we took a bite! They’d suspect us!”

“We would have to eat an entire biscuit between us. Not leave a single trace, not even a stray chocolate chip.”

Aziraphale sucked in a breath.

Crowley edged closer to him. “And there are so many cookies they wouldn’t notice if just one was missing.”

Aziraphale gulped. “B- But we really shouldn’t, and I doubt we could get under the netting anyway.”

In a flash, Crowley had lifted the solid, wire edge of the cover and stepped under it. “No, no. We can definitely get under the netting, no problem.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale hissed. “You mustn’t!” 

“Hold this,” Crowley said, nodding at the edge of the cover.

“Crowley, this is stealing!” Aziraphale grasped the edge of the cover while Crowley ducked underneath. “I really can’t condone this sort of thing- No! Get the one on your left, it has more chocolate in it!”

Crowley grabbed the recommended biscuit and pulled it out of the pile, trying to keep it off the tablecloth. Once he was far enough away, Aziraphale let the netting fall back down. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “This is terrible.”

“You don’t want any then?”

Aziraphale went quiet.

Crowley took a bite. “Wow, it’s really good,” he said, his eyes drifting closed. “And there’s sultanas in there too.” 

Aziraphale bit his lower lip.

“It’s a shame I have to eat it all by myself,” Crowley said, “I’m not actually sure I'll be able to manage all of it.”

“But you must! You can’t leave any! They’ll see it and know we escaped! I suppose- I guess I’ll just have to-”

“I could hide the rest in my cage.”

Aziraphale’s face fell.

Crowley gave him a grave look. “Although I would be running the risk of them finding the evidence later, and then they would know it was me.”

“I’ll just have to assist you in eating it right now then. I don’t want to risk you getting into trouble.”

Crowley grinned. “Thank you, angel.”

***

Crowley stared in horror out of the window as Aziraphale's owner walked away down the garden path, carrying a small cage with Aziraphale trapped away inside it.

"Aziraphale!" he cried out desperately, clinging to the bars of his cage. "No, no, no! Come back!"

But Aziraphale didn't hear him and neither did his owner.

He watched helplessly as the lady climbed into a bright pink car with giant purple flower stickers across the paintwork. He dropped to his knees as the car drove away with Aziraphale.

Where were they going? Would Aziraphale ever come back? Why was this happening?

Crowley thought of the biscuit they had stolen the night before. This couldn't be a coincidence, the humans must have realised it was missing and pinned the blame on Aziraphale - perhaps he had chocolate or biscuit crumbs on him - and now they couldn't forgive his betrayal and were getting rid of him. 

He had tempted the angel into eating it. This was his fault. It was true that Aziraphale had desperately wanted to eat a biscuit from the start, and it took very little effort to get him to give in, but that wasn't the point. Without Crowley, Aziraphale would never have stolen that biscuit. He would never have even left his cage.

Tears rolled down Crowley's cheeks.

No. He had to be wrong. He couldn't bear the thought of being without Aziraphale. He would come back soon - he had to - and there would be an innocent reason for the lady taking him away.

When the car returned an hour later and the lady climbed out with Aziraphale still in his cage, Crowley was so relieved, tears came to his eyes.

He waved out of the window and flapped his wings wildly but neither angel nor human seemed to notice him.

Later that day, Crowley was allowed out of his cage for several hours, but from what he could tell, Aziraphale never left his cage at all. 

Perhaps he really was being punished for something.

Or maybe something was wrong with Aziraphale. What if he was ill? Crowley longed to see him again. That night couldn’t come fast enough.

*** 

The moment the lights had gone out and all was quiet upstairs, Crowley scrambled out of his cage and rushed over to Aziraphale's room.

When he got there, Aziraphale was just stepping carefully out of his cage, lamp in his hand. He looked up at Crowley with a smile. "Hello, my dear boy!"

"Angel! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Aziraphale frowned, concern on his face. "What do you mean? What's the matter?"

Crowley landed beside him, resisting the urge to give him a hug. "I- I saw her take you outside and drive you away. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Oh, you saw that? It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I'm alright. She took me to see a friend of hers. She tends to do that if I'm feeling a bit under the weather, and... well, it's rather embarrassing, but I think that because I've been napping during the day so much lately she has been under the impression that I'm unwell."

"Oh! Sorry! That's my fault for keeping you up."

"No need to apologise!" Aziraphale said quickly. "It was my own decision. I do feel I ought to get an early night tonight though, just to make sure I’m a bit livelier tomorrow. So I’ll only stay up for a couple of hours, okay?"

“Yeah. Good thinking,” said Crowley.” Now I think about it, I think she took me to a similar place once when I had a bad cold.” 

“A bad cold? I’m sorry to hear it.” 

“It’s okay, my cold didn’t last long after that. And the place was nice enough - her friend gave me delicious sweets, and your lady gave me another sweet every day after that for a week.” Crowley stopped, remembering what this visit had been like. “The room smelt of soap and disinfectant, but underneath all of that I could still smell that other demons had been in the room. And her friend weighed me on some scales.”

Aziraphale looked furious. “They weigh me too whenever I’m there! Very rude! What business is it of theirs what I weigh?” Aziraphale paused and quickly composed himself. “I can smell other angels in that room too, under all of the disinfectant. And she has lots of posters on her walls of angels.”

"Yeah, there were posters of demons where I went. Hey… did she not let you out of your cage to fly today? Or were you too tired?"

"She wouldn't let me out. I think she's decided I need lots of rest. She gave me chicken soup - she always does that when she thinks I'm not feeling very well. I feel awful for making her worry. And for making you worry too."

"I'm just glad you're okay. It was quite a surprise when I saw you both through the window. I waved but I don't think either of you could see me."

Aziraphale shook his head. “I looked at your window but the sun was reflecting on the glass so I couldn’t see inside.”

“Ah! So you were not ignoring me then.”

“Of course not,” Aziraphale said with a smile. "I’ve not had any exercise today so I’m in need of a good fly about. Are you ready to go?”

“Always!” 

Together, they flew into the hallway, Crowley following Aziraphale’s lead, and soon they were in the kitchen. 

Aziraphale landed on the kitchen table, looking disappointed. “Oh, they’ve gone,” he said. “They never did give me a biscuit today. Did they give you one?”

“Nope. It’s just as well we took that biscuit when we did. It's the only time I've ever seen any biscuits left out like that.” 

“I suppose,” Aziraphale said with a hint of embarrassment, as though suddenly remembering that they had been thieving.

Crowley tilted his head. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what’s through that door? It’s always been closed every time I’ve been in here. Not just at night, but during the day too.”

Aziraphale turned to look at the solid white door Crowley was gazing at. “Oh, I’ve never been through there either. I used to wonder if it led outside, but it looks like an interior door to me.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. We can’t even peek through the keyhole, there’s a key in the way. Hey, maybe we can unlock it!” 

Crowley jumped up and down on the door handle a few times hoping that would be enough to open the door. When that didn’t work he hovered beside the key and tried to turn it but it wouldn’t budge. 

Aziraphale gave him a stern look. “I'm sure they keep us out of there for a reason. There might be something dangerous through there.” 

“Or maybe it’s full of food and they don’t want us to eat it all.”

Aziraphale looked torn, but his curiosity got the better of him and he tried to help Crowley turn the key, but to no avail. They tried the door handle again just in case, both of them standing on it, but they had no success. They gave up.

Exhausted, they flew to the kitchen counter and sat down, their legs hanging over the edge.

Crowley noticed that one of Aziraphale’s feathers was sticking out at an untidy angle and without even thinking about it, he casually reached out and fixed it back into place. He felt Aziraphale tense at the unexpected touch.

“Sorry,” Crowley said quickly. “It was sticking out. I just wanted to- Sorry. I should have asked first.”

“No, no, it’s alright. Thank you.” Aziraphale gave him an embarrassed smile. “I try to keep on top of preening them but it’s difficult for me to reach some spots. My lady sometimes has a go, but she’s not very good at it.”

“She sometimes tries to do mine too.” Crowley said. He hesitated. “I’d be happy to preen your wings for you, if you'd like.”

“Oh, yes, please. I mean, if you don’t mind. I’m happy to preen your wings afterwards too.”

“Thanks. I’d like that.”

Aziraphale shifted awkwardly, he made to get up. “How should we..?”

“You just stay sat down, if you like.” Crowley pushed himself backwards, and moved to kneel behind Aziraphale. “Ready?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes.” 

Crowley started to run his fingers through Aziraphale's feathers. “Back when I was with the other demons, we used to sit one in front of the other, preening each other’s wings like this.”

“We used to do that too,” Aziraphale said. “This certainly takes me back!”

Crowley concentrated hard, eager to do a good job, enjoying being able to do something helpful for his friend. It felt strange at first to have white feathers in front of him - he was used to black - but he found that he got used to it quickly enough, and he enjoyed being able to look at Aziraphale’s wings so closely. They were so soft and such a pure shade of white. 

Though he would never dare to do it, he had the sudden urge to press his face against the downy fluff. He blushed furiously merely at the thought of it. 

***

Aziraphale had been little more than a child the last time an angel had preened his wings for him, and he hadn’t realised how much he had missed it. 

Crowley was doing a wonderfully thorough job. It felt soothing and relaxing to have his wings taken care of properly. Aziraphale’s eyes drifted closed, enjoying the attention. 

They fell into a companionable silence, Crowley clearly concentrating intently on his task.

Aziraphale's mind wandered as he allowed himself to fully enjoy the sensation of being touched in this way.

He thought of how the other angels had preened his wings for him. It had brought all of them together, made him feel closer to them, and it made him feel closer to Crowley too, but something was profoundly different this time. This felt intimate in a way it never had before. He was not a child anymore, and he found himself enjoying it more than he should. He was becoming aroused.

He was glad Crowley was behind him and couldn't see his face.

His cheeks were burning. He wanted physical contact so much - he craved it – but he was taking advantage of Crowley’s generosity and kindness in letting him do this. He knew that he should stop him, but he didn't know how he would explain why he wanted him to stop without embarrassing himself, and he didn't want Crowley to think he didn't like the way he was preening him. 

"There," Crowley said, snapping Aziraphale out of his inner battle. He removed his hands from Aziraphale’s wings and sat back. "All done."

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, feeling both relieved and disappointed that it was over. "I'll preen your wings too now, if you'd like."

"Please," Crowley said, sitting cross-legged. 

Aziraphale settled down behind him, taking his lamp with him to see Crowley’s wings better. 

He never thought he would touch a demon like this, and it felt strange touching black wings, but this was Crowley, his friend, and any reservations he may have had vanished immediately. He still felt ashamed for how his body was reacting to Crowley’s proximity, but he concentrated on his task and put his own feelings to the back of his mind. Although it has been a long time since he'd last done this for anyone, he quickly picked up how to do it again - it was like learning to fly, you never forget. 

He found the routine of it relaxing. Crowley was quiet as he worked and Aziraphale couldn't help but wonder if this was having a similar effect on Crowley as it had on him.

Once he had finished he sat down beside his friend, and noticed that Crowley had pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

They talked for a little while and eventually Crowley lowered his legs again and seemed to relax.

They had agreed to not stay up too late and soon Crowley was escorting Aziraphale back to his cage, saying that he was also going to go back to his own cage to get some sleep.

Aziraphale lay awake in bed, tired but too alert to fall asleep. He kept thinking about how good it had felt to have Crowley touching him and he wondered what it would feel like to have Crowley touch him in other places too.

On his back under his duvet, Aziraphale unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and pulled down his pajama bottoms before starting to stroke himself. 

Usually, late at night when the humans were asleep, Aziraphale would throw back the covers, lay in bed naked and stroke himself until he came across his stomach and chest. Then he would get rid of the evidence in the bathroom straight away. He did not want the humiliation of the humans finding out what he was doing, but now there was Crowley to worry about as well. He could not throw back the covers and lay naked like he usually did in case Crowley flew in for some reason and not only saw him naked, but also saw him touching himself. At the same time, he didn't want to risk leaving a mess on the sheets for the humans to find. 

Aziraphale turned onto his side, feeling frustrated, still touching himself nervously as he watched the doorway. It was so dark that Crowley could come in here without Aziraphale even realising it. Aziraphale shivered at the thought that Crowley could be watching him right now from the shadows. His hand sped up.

But Crowley had said he was going to bed instead of flying around so Aziraphale knew he was probably safe. Aziraphale wondered if Crowley was in bed right now touching himself too. He let out a breathy little moan and then bit his lip to try to keep himself quiet.

He remembered how it had felt to have Crowley's hands on his wings. He imagined that Crowley was behind him now, innocently preening his wings for him, working him up into a frenzy before reaching out just when he knew Aziraphale was at his weakest and desperate for it, touching his chest, his stomach, his thighs, knowing that he was powerless stop him. He imagined Crowley taking hold of his cock and stroking him, and Aziraphale couldn’t say no, no matter how much he told Crowley how wicked and naughty he was being.

Aziraphale rolled onto his back and lifted the duvet to try to keep it clean seconds before he came across his chest with a whimper. 

He was too scared to climb out of bed and make his way carefully to the bathroom whilst half-naked and sticky, as he would have done before Crowley's arrival, so instead he ran his fingers through the mess and licked it away. Once he had cleaned himself up enough, he rearranged his pyjamas and then trudged guiltily to the privacy of the bathroom.

On the way, Aziraphale peered out into the darkness, half expecting to see yellow, judging eyes staring back at him, but he saw nothing.

***

Crowley lay flat on his stomach, completely naked in bed. 

He pulled out an old robe from where he had hidden it down the side of his bed, and then shoved it under his body, immediately grinding against it, thinking of how it felt to have Aziraphale behind him, touching him. 

Red faced, he glanced at the door but he felt sure that Aziraphale would not venture out. Even if he did, Aziraphale would need to hold his lamp up close to the cage to be able to see him, and Crowley would see him coming long before that. He was safe. He was alone.

His hips moved desperately but this wasn't enough, he wanted something else. 

From under his bed he pulled out a small bottle of olive oil which he would occasionally refill from the human’s kitchen, and an old hairbrush which he used for one purpose only.

He rolled onto his back, wedged the rolled up robe beneath his arse, and then pulled his knees up to his chest.

An oil slicked finger rubbed at his arsehole and then slowly pushed inside. He gasped at the invasion, rocking his hips as he fingered himself. He bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself quiet. 

His finger was replaced by the handle of the hairbrush, sinking in slowly, stretching him open. Crowley’s eyes drifted closed in bliss as he moved the hairbrush in desperate little pushes, and he wondered what it would feel like to have a cock inside of him like this, to have Aziraphale moving inside of him.

He moved the hairbrush faster, pushing deeper. He took hold of his cock and squeezed, rolling his hips, moving the hairbrush until he was shaking, orgasm tearing through him, his arsehole clenching and he was coming across his chest with a sound halfway between a gasp and a hiss. 

Afterwards, he washed the hairbrush carefully in the bathroom and then took a quick bath. 

Once he had dried himself off and put on some pyjamas - another gift from Aziraphale’s owner - he returned to the bathroom where he washed his robe before hanging it over the horizontal bars of the cage to dry. He used the robe a lot when he masturbated, making sure to cum into it instead of making a mess of the bed. 

Before Aziraphale’s lady had come along, Crowley had done most of his own washing anyway, hanging it up in his cage. He wasn’t sure if his owner forgot to do it, or just didn’t get around to it, but Crowley felt he were saving him a job doing it himself and he liked the privacy it gave him. Nowadays, the lady washed whatever was in his laundry basket regularly and while this was generous of her there were still things he wanted to wash himself.

Yawning, Crowley climbed into his bed and fell asleep in minutes.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very rude humans that weigh Aziraphale and Crowley are in fact vets. I hope my hints were strong enough!


	3. Chapter 3

***

Aziraphale was allowed out of his cage the following lunch time for a fly around, proof that his owner must have decided that he was feeling better. He was glad of it, enjoying spending time with her, though he had also been taking comfort in knowing that he could have a fly around with Crowley at night whenever he wanted.

It had grown dark outside and the hour was late but the two humans were still sat on the sofa watching a film.

Aziraphale was annoyed by this, he was eager to see Crowley but at this rate he would fall asleep before he even got the chance. The humans were showing no signs of retiring and Aziraphale was glaring at them from the armchair in his cage.

For the past couple of hours the humans had been drinking a dark red liquid from glasses with long stems, constantly topping their glasses up from a tall, narrow bottle. They were giggling. A lot.

The humans started kissing and Aziraphale looked away awkwardly, overwhelmed with jealousy. In the past, before she had met this man, she had brought other men home and kissed them too. Aziraphale had always felt jealous that she could leave the house to find people to kiss and he couldn’t. He wanted someone to kiss.

He wanted to kiss Crowley.

Aziraphale wondered if Crowley would want to kiss him too, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject.

The woman leapt up and pulled the man to his feet while kissing him. She led him out of the room. Aziraphale heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then on the landing. There was some giggling, and then the sound of a door closing. Sometime later, he heard movement in the upstairs bathroom and then there was silence.

When Aziraphale was sure the coast was clear, he unlocked his cage and stepped out just as Crowley flew into the room.

Crowley started to come towards him but then he took a detour. He landed on the table beside the human’s sofa where the lady’s now abandoned glass of red liquid sat, full almost to the brim. Aziraphale landed beside him.

“What’s this?” Crowley said. “It’s in a funny glass.”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve ever had any before.” Aziraphale’s owner sometimes shared her drinks with him, but he didn’t remember her ever letting him try something like this. Aziraphale pointed at the bottle which the drink had been poured from. “Look, the label has a picture of some grapes on it.”

They were both very fond of grapes, and decided that it would be a good idea to have a taste.

Crowley climbed up onto a pile of books beside the glass while Aziraphale pushed the drink closer to him.

Reaching down into the glass, Crowley scooped up some of the dark liquid in his hands, bringing it up to his mouth for a taste. He pulled a face. “Bleugh! It’s weird. Doesn’t taste like grapes at all.”

Aziraphale clambered up beside him. “What does it taste like then?”

“I dunno. It’s tangy. Sharp.” Crowley scooped up another handful and sipped at it thoughtfully. “Fruity.”

Aziraphale took a sip too. “Oh my goodness! You’re right, it does have quite a punch to it.”

They continued sipping at it.

“I think I like it,” Aziraphale said after a while. “And our humans must like it a lot too. They were very cheerful after a few glasses.”

“It’s definitely growing on me.”

The more Aziraphale drank, the happier he felt, and before long the two of them were giggling, although Aziraphale couldn’t remember why.

Aziraphale scooped up some more of the drink into his hands and gulped it down. He was feeling a bit dizzy for some reason so he lay down beside Crowley and soon felt a bit better.

Crowley was talking animatedly about something but Aziraphale had lost track of the conversation.

"I feel sorry for them," Crowley said, his face suddenly sombre.

Aziraphale tried to make his eyes focus. "Sorry? Who do you feel sorry for?"

"The humans. I feel sorry for them," Crowley repeated, a slight slur to his words. "Not being able to fly. Must be rubbish, having to walk everywhere instead of flying."

"They say… Er, the angels say that our wings are a gift from the lord for being so good and righteous."

Crowley scoffed. "Yeah? Are my wings a gift from God too then?"

Aziraphale shook his head, remembering what he had been told as a child. "Nonono. They're a punishment."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "As punishments go, it’s a pretty awesome one."

Aziraphale struggled with this. "No, no. Your wings were charred black when you were thrown into fire and brimstone as a punishment for being bad."

Crowley paused. "I would definitely remember that. Sounds like the sort of thing I'd remember happening."

"Ancestors," Aziraphale said.

"Oh! So I'm being punished for something my distant relatives did then? Your God is a bit of a knob."

"Don’t be rude about our Lord!”

"It's all a load of bollocks."

"Language," Aziraphale warned. Then he shrugged. “It's what the older angels used to tell us. I believed it for a time."

“And when did you stop believing?”

“When I met you.”

Crowley gave him a warm smile.

“After all, your wings are not charred in the least,” Aziraphale said playfully.

Crowley laughed, his whole body shaking with it. “So what about demon eyes then? Are they supposed to be a punishment too?”

Aziraphale nodded, and recited what he had once been told. “Demons were given eyes like wild animals because they are as wild beasts.” Then, because he felt that he had been saying some rather cruel things, he added, “I wish I could see in the dark like you. I’m quite jealous.”

“Do you know what I think?” Crowley said, leaning in closer to Aziraphale. “Demons are nocturnal, right, so we have eyes that help us see in the dark, and our wings are black to blend in with the night sky. And angels fly about in the daytime so you have white wings to blend in with the clouds.”

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide. “Camouflage,” he said with awe.

“It’s evolut- evu- evo-whatsit.”

“Ovulation?”

“Nononono. Evolution, that’s the one. I feel funny? Do you feel funny?”

“Yes, I feel all nice and warm and tingly. And a bit light-headed.”

“Me too!” Crowley let out a laugh.

Aziraphale gazed into Crowley’s eyes, fascinated by them. His pupils, usually narrow slits, had grown so big they were almost round, surrounded by golden-yellow. Aziraphale’s gaze drifted down to stare at his lips, stained red by the drink.

He licked his own lips. “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Aziraphale blurted out.

He felt stupid for asking. Of course Crowley hadn’t, neither of them would have. They had both been on their own for a very long time, since they were children.

Crowley went quiet and shook his head.

“Neither have I,” said Aziraphale, his heart racing. “Would you like to try it?”

Crowley gulped. They stared at each other.

For a moment Aziraphale feared he had crossed a line and made a fool of himself. His stomach twisted into a knot.

“Yeah. Okay,” Crowley said, his voice quiet.

Laying side by side, sprawled out on the top of a book, Aziraphale shifted closer. Crowley looked nervous, though a smile was playing on his lips.

Aziraphale leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Crowley’s mouth. When he pulled back and looked at Crowley’s face, he saw that he was grinning. He smiled too, and then they dissolved into giggles.

Crowley reached for him and kissed him again, such soft and curious little kisses. Aziraphale kissed him back, captivated, enjoying this new closeness between them.

Their wings were fluttering as they lay on their sides, black and white feathers brushing together, fingers stroking through hair and clinging to waists as they indulged in eager kisses.

Aziraphale had been planning to drink more of that tangy drink, but this was much better.

Crowley pressed his face drowsily against Aziraphale’s neck, sighing happily while Aziraphale stroked his hair. Aziraphale was amused and delighted when the demon fell asleep in his arms.

He held Crowley tightly, so happy that he had come into his life, unable to imagine being without him, enjoying the feel of his body pressed up against his own.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, smiling happily, and then, without meaning to, he fell asleep too.

***

There was a distant ringing sound which felt as though it were piercing through Crowley’s skull.

He was pressed against something warm and there was a weight across his chest. He opened his eyes groggily. Everything was too bright. He blinked in confusion at a white wing that was spread across his body, and then he realised that he was nestled right up against Aziraphale who was curled up, fast asleep.

Crowley was still trying to take in all of this surprising information, disorientated and feeling dizzy, when he heard movement from upstairs on the landing.

Realisation dawned on him, and he sat up in a panic, the movement making his head whirl.

The sun was shining brightly through the window. It was morning. They had fallen asleep together and now the humans were awake.

The top step of the stairs creaked.

He ignored his headache, adrenaline and fear kicking in as he shook Aziraphale awake.

“Angel?! Angel?!” He hissed. “Wake up! It’s morning!”

Aziraphale opened his eyes, winced and scrunched them closed again. He clutched at his head and made a pained sound.

“We need to get back to our cages!” Crowley cried, “Quick! They’re awake! Come on!”

Crowley staggered to his feet and tried to pull Aziraphale up with him.

Someone reached the bottom of the stairs - the woman, by the sound of the footsteps. Crowley froze and Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and terrified, finally understanding what was happening.

The lady walked into the kitchen.

“Get in your cage,” Crowley hissed. “Quick!”

Aziraphale burst into life, spreading his wings and giving Crowley a last desperate look before flying unsteadily to his open cage door.

Crowley spun on his heel. He heard the sound of the kettle being filled with water. The lady’s morning routine was to fill and switch on the kettle, come to each of their rooms to feed and water them, then return to the kitchen once the kettle had boiled to make a hot drink.

He jumped from the pile of books and took to the air. His head was spinning and the move made him feel nauseous, but he couldn’t afford to waste any time.

“Don’t forget to lock your cage!” he cried back at Aziraphale as he glided towards the open door. He could see his own room through the open doorway, just across the hall. So close.

He heard the click of the kettle being switched on and then footsteps could be heard crossing the kitchen.

He had to make a split second decision, either dash across the hallway to his room and hope that she hadn’t reached the hallway yet, or…

There were footsteps in the hallway.

He flew up and landed on a narrow shelf above the door, narrowly avoiding knocking over an ornamental plate that was balanced on a little stand. It depicted several orange fish.

Heart racing, he waited to see who she would decide to visit first. If she went to feed him first, it was game over. He had left his cage door wide open.

He looked over at Aziraphale, who had just managed to close and lock his cage door. Their eyes met. There were tears in Aziraphale’s eyes.

Crowley knew that this might be the last time they ever saw each other. If they were caught outside of their cages then the humans would find a way to make sure they never escaped again. They would never see each other ever again. He could not loose Aziraphale. He just couldn’t.

The lady came into the living room wearing a dressing gown and carrying a small jug of water to top up their supplies. Crowley looked down at the top of her head as she passed by beneath him.

She saw Aziraphale waiting at the cage door. She made a delighted sound, and then started chattering away to him.

While her back was turned, Crowley took the opportunity to jump down behind her and fly out through the doorway, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t hear his wings flapping over her own chattering, half expecting her voice to take on an angry edge and for her to chase after him. But she didn’t and before he knew it he was back in his cage locking the door. He sat on the floor, shaking, unable to shake the feeling of being in danger. He moved over to his leather sofa and collapsed onto it, breathing heavily.

When the lady came into his room she was just as delighted to see him awake as she had been with Aziraphale, and she babbled away at him as she topped up his drinking water and the water for his bathroom. Her voice seemed piercingly loud, making his head hurt. He wondered what on earth was in that red drink to make him feel like this. It had to have been the drink, didn’t it? He had felt it affecting him while he had been drinking it. He should have stopped long before he did.

She messed about with his toilet, and then, later, went into the kitchen to make her hot drink. She came back with a cup of coffee and something to eat, and sat down at the little table to tap at her mobile phone while she ate.

Crowley curled up on his sofa, thinking about his kiss with Aziraphale and how wonderful it had felt to fall asleep in his arms. He had been stupid to fall asleep like that. They had been so close to getting caught, and as much as he wanted to nap beside Aziraphale, this could never happen again. The kissing and the cuddling though, that might happen again if Aziraphale wanted it too.

Not long after, the lady vanished upstairs for a while and when she came back down she was fully dressed. She was out of the door in moments.

Looking out of the window, Crowley saw her get into the pink car with the flower decals on the side and zoom away.

Exhausted and feeling lightheaded, he drank some water and then went upstairs in his cage to get some sleep.

He awoke that afternoon, still with a headache, but after he had eaten and had lots of water, he felt much better.

That evening the lady let him have a fly around, so he spent some time with her in the kitchen while she made a stew. Every now and then, she would pass him something to eat - a slice of celery, a small piece of beef - where he had settled himself down in the spice rack.

She then filled up a bowl for herself and one for the man, before filling up two smaller bowls. She returned him to his cage with one of the tiny bowls, and Crowley assumed the other one was for Aziraphale.

That night, after the humans had gone to bed, Crowley carefully chose what to wear, changing his outfit several times, wanting to look perfect for when he saw Aziraphale. He stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, trying to get his hair to look just right.

***

Aziraphale stepped out of his cage, nervous yet eager to see Crowley again. He stood on the table top and waited for Crowley to come to him, feeling full of anticipation.

As time passed he started to grow impatient and worried, wondering what was keeping him. His chest tightened at the thought that Crowley might not want to see him anymore. Maybe the shock of almost being caught had put him off escaping his cage, or maybe he was upset about the kiss.

Looking back, Aziraphale knew that the drink had affected them both strangely. It had made him brave and confident, but perhaps it had also made Crowley do things he now regretted.

Or Crowley might have woken up with a pounding headache which had lasted all day. Aziraphale’s own had subsided after several hours, but perhaps Crowley was still suffering.

Aziraphale couldn’t bear it, he needed to make sure Crowley was alright so he decided to check on him - and apologise if he needed to.

Crowley was just climbing out of his cage when Aziraphale flew into the room.

Crowley jumped as Aziraphale landed beside him. “Oh! Hi! Sorry, angel! I lost track of time. I should have come over sooner!”

“Not to worry, it’s quite alright,” Aziraphale said with a smile, wringing his hands nervously. “How are you feeling? I had a terrible headache all morning.”

“Yeah, me too. But I feel much better now. It must have been that drink we had.”

“I think you’re right.”

All Aziraphale could think about was that kiss. He wanted to kiss Crowley again. He tried to stop himself from staring at his lips.

“That was close, wasn’t it?!” Crowley said quickly. “I thought she was going to catch us.”

Aziraphale shuddered. “It was very lucky you woke us up when you did. Thank you for making sure I got back to my cage in time.”

“No problem.”

“I feel rather foolish for falling asleep like that actually. I do apologise.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I fell asleep too after all, it was the drink’s fault.”

Aziraphale nodded. “There was certainly something odd about it.”

“I think it might have been something called alcohol. One of the older demons I knew – he lived with a human for a while, but his human gave him away to live with us again – he said that his human would drink this stuff out of cans, and he would sometimes steal the dregs. After he drank some, he said everything seemed funnier somehow, but his head would hurt the next day. I bet it was alcohol we had.”

“It sounds like it. Best keep away from the stuff.”

Crowley nodded. “He said, er, alcohol can lower your inhibitions and make you do things you wouldn’t normally do.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, his stomach flipping uncomfortably. “Oh, I see.”

“So, er, it’s okay if that’s the reason you kissed me, I understand.”

Their eyes met, and Crowley seemed so small and fragile in that moment that it made the breath catch in his throat.

“No, it wasn’t the drink that made me do it. I already wanted to. The drink just made me brave.”

Crowley let out a breath. “Oh. Oh, good. That’s a relief. I wanted to as well.”

Aziraphale’s heart was racing. “Can I-? Would you like to…?”

Crowley’s face lit up, and he took a step towards him.

Aziraphale closed the gap, leant in and pressed their lips together. He felt Crowley’s lips move beneath his own. Joy swelled in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Crowley, holding him close.

They pulled apart and Aziraphale couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He took one of Crowley’s hands in his own. “Shall we go for a fly around then?”

Crowley grinned. “Yeah.”

They flew into the kitchen and Aziraphale immediately focused on the kitchen table, hoping there might be some fresh chocolate chip cookies there, but the table was bare.

“Oh! Look!” Crowley cried in excitement.

Aziraphale turned and followed Crowley’s gaze.

The door to the mystery room, the door that was always closed, was now ajar.

“Oh my goodness!”

Crowley turned towards him with a big grin on his face. “What do you think is through there?”

“I don’t know- be careful!”

Crowley had already darted through the narrow gap and so Aziraphale quickly followed him.

Aziraphale found himself in a large space, but what first struck him about the room was that all of the walls - except the one that was now directly behind him - were made of panes of glass, even the ceiling. He could see the dark garden outside, and above him, he could see the moon and what seemed like hundreds of sparkling stars. He felt mesmerised and made an awed sound as he flew upwards towards the ceiling.

“Wow,” Crowley murmured, but rather than following him up, he flew downwards.

Aziraphale looked to see where Crowley was going. He had landed on the floor and was walking amongst potted plants of all sizes. There was so much green, with multitudes of other colours sprinkled throughout. Aziraphale swooped down and landed beside Crowley, who was sniffing some flowers and touching the petals reverently.

Crowley looked absolutely bewitched. “I’ve never seen flowers up close like this before - the plants in my room don’t get any flowers.”

“They are lovely,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve never seen any up close before either, only through the window out in the garden.”

Crowley gazed in wonder at a large red flower. “Wow!”

Aziraphale smiled, delighted by Crowley’s enthusiasm.

Crowley moved over to a plant that looked as though it were made of lots of green discs stuck together. It was dotted with what looked like tiny, white hairs.

Crowley touched it and then hissed, yanking his hand away as though burned. “Ow!”

Aziraphale rushed to his side.

“It spiked me!” Crowley cried, pulling out sharp hairs from his hand, making pained noises. He glared at the plant. “You bastard!”

“Language!”

“It bloody hurts! Look at these tiny pins!”

“Let me see,” said Aziraphale sympathetically. “Oh dear.”

Crowley removed the last of the spikes. He gave the plant one last glare and a hiss for good measure. “You’d better watch it, you prick!” Then he turned to Aziraphale with a hint of amusement on his face.

Aziraphale realised that Crowley had just made a joke. “Yes, very droll, my dear. Is your hand okay?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, flexing his fingers and inspecting his hand carefully.

They flew around, admiring the plants, although they were now careful not to touch anything.

“What’s that?” Crowley said, suddenly flying higher and then darting off into a corner.

“Slow down,” Aziraphale said as he chased after him, worrying that Crowley would end up hurting himself again. “Wait for me!”

“There’s water. It’s a pond!”

Raised from the ground stood an oval pond which reminding Aziraphale of a bath. It was about seven foot across at the widest point and was surrounded by lush vegetation. A waterfall in one corner supplied the pond with a constant supply of fresh water.

They landed on the wide ledge of the pond, which from a distance had seemed to be made of stone, but now they saw it was clearly made of some sort of plastic.

Aziraphale watched the trickling waterfall. “Oh! How lovely!”

Crowley was kneeling next to the edge of the water, peering at some water lilies. He reached out and poked a lily pad.

“Be careful you don’t fall in,” Aziraphale said.

Something big and red broke the surface next to where Crowley had poked the lily pad and Crowley recoiled with a little yelp. He warily watched the thing as it slowly sank back down.

“Get away from there!” Aziraphale cried, rushing to Crowley’s side, fully prepared to drag him away. “What was that thing?”

“It’s alright. It was just a fish.”

“There’s fish in there?”

Aziraphale looked down into the water and saw a large red and white fish drifting away under the lily pad.

“There’s another,” Crowley said, pointing at an orange fish darting away from them. “They remind me of the plates above the door with the fish drawn on them. The ones in the living room.”

Aziraphale nodded. “You’re right, they do. My lady sometimes watches programmes on the television about these sorts of fish. I thought they usually lived outdoors. To think, she had some hidden in here all along.”

They both sat and watched the fish for a while, occasionally using their hands to send ripples through the water, trying to tempt them to swim closer. Eventually, they laid down side by side on the wide ledge, gazing up at the stars and the moon high above them.

Crowley was just as mesmerised by the night sky as Aziraphale was himself.

“Why don’t they let us in here during the day?” Crowley said with a wistful sigh. “It’s amazing. I wish we could come in here all the time. I hope they keep forgetting to close this door.”

“So do I. But even if this is the only chance we get to come in here, we are so very lucky to have been able to see this beautiful place.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But why don’t they let us in here? Maybe they think we’ll fall into the pond or disturb the fish or something.”

“Or maybe they’re worried about us injuring ourselves on those pointy plants.”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, glancing at his hand. “It really hurt.”

Aziraphale gently took Crowley’s hand in his own to have a look, turning his palm this way and that, and then he lifted it up to his face and kissed his fingers.

Crowley smiled, leant forward and kissed him.

They lay together by the edge of the pond, kissing and holding each other until the sun started to come up, the pale morning rays filtering in through the glass windows. Together, they reluctantly left the room, hoping that one day they might be able to return. 

They kissed on the threshold of Aziraphale’s cage, then, reluctantly, Aziraphale stepped inside and locked the door. They shared one last kiss through the bars and then Crowley was away.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon who lived in a house for a while and told Crowley about alcohol: I’m imagining his owner was maybe too old/didn’t want him/couldn’t look after him – any one of the many reasons people give up their pets, and he was sold back to the shop. I also imagine angels and demons being worth a lot of money. So it would be more like buying a macaw for £1000 than a budgie for £15. Angels and demons are expensive pets to buy and look after!
> 
> The room with a little pond in it is a conservatory. 
> 
> The plant that looks like it’s made of lots of green discs joined together and is covered with lots of tiny fluffy dots (the one that spiked Crowley) is a Bunny Ear Cactus. They have the tiniest little spikes which are a pain to get out of your fingers. 
> 
> The fish are koi carp.


	4. Chapter 4

***

A few nights later Crowley went into the living room to meet Aziraphale. The angel was already waiting for him, stood just inside of his open cage door.

“The door to the inside garden is still closed,” Crowley said with a sigh, having just checked it. They had been checking that door every day but it was always securely closed and they couldn’t figure out how to get back inside.

“Crowley! Oh, do come inside! I have something to show you.”

Crowley quirked an eyebrow, and then stepped into the cage. 

Aziraphale greeted him with a kiss. “Would you like a drink, my dear? I have cranberry juice.”

“Please.”

They sat down on the sofa with their drinks, and then Aziraphale leapt up, almost vibrating with excitement. “My lady and I were watching a programme on the television! I’ve learnt how to do magic! Would you like to see?”

“Magic?” Crowley said with interest. “Yeah, go on then.”

Aziraphale beamed. “I’ve been practicing all evening.” 

He pulled out a small button from his pocket. It looked like he had removed it from one of his own outfits rather than it being a human’s button. 

He held the button up. “Watch this. Watch this button very closely.”

Aziraphale swapped the button from one hand to the other. He held it in his fist. And then, slowly, he opened his fingers but there was nothing there at all.

Crowley leant forward in his chair. “Where’d it go?!”

Aziraphale grinned. “It’s magic!” He opened his other hand to reveal the button had now materialised there. “Tada!”

“Bloody hell!”

Aziraphale looked delighted. 

Crowley watched with fascination as Aziraphale repeatedly made the button vanish and reappear.

“You learnt this from the telly?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale nodded. “But! Oh my gosh! I don’t know where the button went this time! Now let me see…” He leant forward and pulled it out from behind Crowley’s ear.

Crowley clutched his ear, astounded. “How are you doing this?”

“Magic!”

“No,” he said, sitting forward and concentrating hard. “This is a trick.”

Aziraphale passed the button from one hand to the other a few more times. 

Crowley cried out, making the angel jump. “Hah! You just hid it in your sleeve! I saw!”

“N- No, I didn’t!” Aziraphale said, suddenly flustered. In his nervousness, the button dropped out of his sleeve onto the floor. “Oh bother!” 

“Hah!”

Aziraphale picked it up and then sat back down, looking embarrassed. 

“That was incredible!” Crowley said with gusto. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Thank you.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up again. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!” 

“How did you do the magic with my ear? You can’t have had the button up your sleeve for that.”

“You’re right, I didn’t.” 

“Then how did you do it?”

Aziraphale smirked. “It’s a secret.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” 

“Let me see the button. Is it on a string?”

Aziraphale laughed. “No strings.” He pulled the button from his pocket and handed it over to Crowley who inspected it closely.

After a while Crowley handed it back, shaking his head in defeat. “You’re very clever, angel.”

“Oh, you,” Aziraphale said with a sidelong look. “You know flattery will get you everywhere.” 

Crowley pulled him into a kiss.

***

They were still on the sofa, their legs entwined, their wings tangled together. 

Aziraphale squeezed at Crowley’s thigh through his clothes. He wanted more. He wanted to undress him. He wanted to see him. But they had never gone further than kissing and light fondling.

Aziraphale’s hand moved higher on Crowley’s thigh but then he hesitated.

“Please,” Crowley breathed. “Please, angel.” 

Encouraged by Crowley’s words, his hand moved higher and he pressed his palm against him, feeling the hardness beneath.

Crowley whimpered and rocked against his hand. 

Aziraphale let out a gasp as Crowley suddenly started to fondle him through his trousers.

Aziraphale shifted on the sofa, trying not to fall off, trying not to trap his wing beneath their bodies. Crowley’s wings seemed at an awkward angle but Crowley didn’t seem to have noticed or maybe he didn’t care. Aziraphale considering inviting him up into his bed where they would have more space and be a bit more comfortable. They had never been in each other’s bedrooms before, but perhaps this was a good time.

Long fingers rubbed him and Aziraphale let out a desperate noise. He saw the way Crowley grinned, redoubling his efforts, and suddenly Aziraphale, always afraid of leaving evidence of his pleasure that his owner might find, was terrified that he was going to make a mess all over his trousers. 

“S- Stop!” 

Crowley let go, concern in his eyes.

Aziraphale gasped. “I- I- I can’t. I’m too close.” 

“It’s okay. We can stop if you want, but please don’t be embarrassed. I want to make you cum.”

Aziraphale shivered with lust. “I want to make you cum too. I just don’t want to make a mess of our clothes.”

Crowley let out a laugh. “Would you like me to undo your trousers?”

He nodded.

Crowley sat up and fumbled with Aziraphale’s trousers, pulling them and his underwear down his legs. 

Aziraphale’s breath hitched as he felt Crowley’s hand wrap around his cock, sliding through his precum. The sight of those long, elegant fingers wrapped around him made him gasp, and then his eyes drifted closed as Crowley started to pump him.

“Is this okay?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale nodded, letting out a whimper.

But really this hadn’t solved the problem. 

“I- I don’t want to make a mess of our clothes,” Aziraphale repeated. “Maybe…” He tried to think of a plan, but his mind wasn’t working properly, he was too overcome with sensation. They needed to be naked, then it would be easier to clean up after. In bed? Here? 

Crowley’s mouth was close to his ear. “I know what to do. This way, you won’t get a single drop on you.”

Crowley slid off the sofa and then shuffled forward on his knees between Aziraphale’s legs.

Aziraphale watched, sitting on the sofa, as Crowley lowered his head and took him into his mouth. Aziraphale tensed, surprised and bewildered. Did Crowley even really want to do this? But, oh, good heavens, it felt so good, his mouth was perfect, so wet and warm.

He stared at Crowley, on his knees, sucking on him, bobbing his head up and down in his lap and making happy little noises, and was struck by how this was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. 

“That feels incredible,” Aziraphale gasped. “But you don’t have to.”

Crowley lifted his head slowly, looking up at him with lazy and wicked eyes. He released him from his mouth. “I know. But I like it. Sucking your dick turns me on. Do you like it too?”

All Aziraphale could do was nod, and Crowley took him back into his mouth again.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s hair back, watching his mouth move around his cock, and then he felt himself growing close, a tightly wound coil ready to unravel at any second.

“Crowley, if you keep doing that, I’m going to-”

He could feel Crowley smiling around his cock. 

Aziraphale tensed as pleasure swept through his body. It took everything he had not to push up wantonly into that wet heat. 

He spilled into Crowley’s mouth and Crowley made a choking sound before quickly regaining control, sucking enthusiastically at him, his hands coming up to catch any of his cum that might escape. 

Aziraphale felt tremor after tremor, whimpering through it until finally he sagged back on the sofa, his cock still twitching in Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley lifted his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was grinning. “Did you enjoy that?”

“I’d say it’s fairly obvious that I did.”

Crowley smirked.

“Stand up for me,” Aziraphale demanded.

Crowley shakily got to his feet, still in between Aziraphale’s legs. Aziraphale looked at the obvious bulge straining against his trousers. “Hmm. It seems I’m not the only one who enjoyed it.”

“I told you I liked sucking your dick.” 

Aziraphale sat forward and unfastened Crowley’s trousers, pulling them down his narrow hips. He took in the red hair, the long cock - so hard and pink - beads of precum collecting at the head, and then drew him into his mouth.

Fingers dug into his wings as Crowley tried to steady himself. “Oh!” Crowley choked out.

Aziraphale had never imagined himself doing this for anyone, it had never even crossed his mind as something that people did. But he liked it. The weight of him in his mouth, the taste of him, the way his attentions were making Crowley moan and tense his thighs.

“I’m going to cum,” Crowley gasped. “I- I- Aziraphale-”

Crowley shuddered, his knees almost buckling, and Aziraphale grabbed his thighs and arse, pulling him close as he shivered and came into his mouth.

Aziraphale tried his best to swallow, but this was new to him and he found himself choking too. He used his hands to try not to spill any and when Crowley pulled out, Aziraphale’s mouth followed him, licking away the final drops. He licked his hands clean. 

Crowley collapsed onto the sofa beside him, panting, and Aziraphale pulled him into a hug. 

When they kissed, he could taste their combined seed on both of their lips.

***

The next night they flew around, exploring downstairs. Shortly before midnight, Aziraphale said that he ought to be getting back to his cage, so Crowley escorted him home. 

They shared a long and passionate kiss next to Aziraphale’s cage door, and Crowley quickly realised that what he had assumed was a good-bye kiss was nothing of the sort.

“Would you like to come inside?” Aziraphale asked with a hopeful smile. 

Crowley nodded enthusiastically.

They made their way inside and Crowley tried to steer them over to the sofa, eager for a repeat of last night, but Aziraphale held back.

“Shall we- Would you like to come upstairs? I thought we might be more comfortable in bed.”

Crowley grinned. “Okay.” 

Aziraphale led him upstairs. 

Crowley’s eyes were immediately drawn to the four-poster bed with its cream sheets stark against the dark wood. He’d been able to see the bed through the bars of the cage from outside, and he felt giddy to be here now beside it. 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. “Can I undress you?”

He nodded eagerly.

They fumbled with each other’s clothes, dropping them to the floor. 

Feeling Aziraphale’s hands on him made Crowley’s heart race. He had never been this naked in front of anyone before, and he had never been touched like this by anyone except himself. Each touch seemed to bring him alive.

The back of Crowley’s legs hit the end of the mattress, and then Aziraphale pushed him backwards so that he fell across the bed. Crowley lay there with his wings spread out beneath him. 

He looked up at Aziraphale, whose eyes were trailing over his body in a way that made Crowley shiver, and then Aziraphale was on the bed too and his hands were on him again. 

Aziraphale climbed on top of him, pressing him down. Their cocks slid together, and Crowley moaned as Aziraphale started to rock against him. He loved the feeling of Aziraphale being in control, loved being pinned down and helpless in his bed. 

His whole body shook in uncontrollable waves and he cried out as orgasm ripped through him. Aziraphale was still grinding against him, holding him down, until he too was shaking and crying out, cumming across Crowley’s already sticky body.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale’s back, fingers lost in feathers, gasping for breath, still shuddering with the intensity of it all, lost in sensation. 

When Aziraphale eventually lifted himself up he looked down at their sticky stomachs with a mixture of delight, pride and worry on his face. He was still concerned about leaving a mess on his sheets it seemed. 

Giggling, they made their way into Aziraphale’s bathroom and cleaned up before returning to the bedroom.

Crowley glanced longingly at the bed, wanting more than anything to cuddle up with Aziraphale there and fall asleep with him. He remembered when they had fallen asleep together after drinking alcohol, how safe and happy he had felt wrapped up in Aziraphale’s arms. He craved that again. 

They picked up their discarded clothes, Crowley getting redressed while Aziraphale placed his own clothes to one side and put on some hideous tartan pyjamas.

Aziraphale stifled a yawn. 

“I’d better be getting back,” Crowley said. He gave him a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Crowley. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Later, curled up in bed, Crowley wished that Aziraphale were there with him.

***

They stopped flying around quite so much at night, preferring to spend their time together in their cages. More often than not in bed.

Tonight, they were cuddled up together in Crowley’s bed after an energetic twenty minutes, still bathing in the afterglow.

“Angel?” Crowley said hesitantly, “I’ve been thinking about something else we could try. Another time. If you wanted to.” 

Aziraphale’s fingers had been rubbing little circles on Crowley’s stomach. He paused. “Yes, my dear?”

“I was thinking. Would you like to, you know, be inside me?”

Crowley couldn’t help the hopeful note that crept into his voice, or the excited but nervous smile that pulled at his lip.

“Inside?” Aziraphale said, looking confused. “I like it when we use our mouths. Do you mean that?”

“I like that too, but no, I mean, um…” Crowley’s cheeks were heating up. He hadn’t expected to have to spell this out. “Inside. The rear entrance.”

Aziraphale looked disturbed. “Your buttocks?!”

Crowley tensed. 

He had assumed that Aziraphale would want this. The way Aziraphale grabbed his arse playfully, the way he admired it, Crowley had thought that meant he wanted him like that. Now he felt scared that Aziraphale thought less of him for wanting it.

Crowley gulped. “Yeah, sorry, I just- It’s not dirty! I swear. I’ll make sure I’m super clean. I think you would enjoy it.”

Aziraphale had sat up in bed. He looked distressed. “I couldn’t. That would hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It wouldn’t hurt me,” Crowley said gently. “It would feel good for me too.”

“How do you know it would feel good?”

Crowley was sure his face was bright red. “Just believe me. I know.”

The worry on Aziraphale’s face was replaced by intrigue. “Have you… Do you use your fingers or something like that?”

“Yeah. And I really like it.” 

He refused to mention the hairbrush handle. 

Aziraphale’s face softened. “You really like it? You really want to do that with me?”

“Yes, but if you don’t want to-”

“No, no. The thought of it does excite me. I confess it has crossed my mind before, I just always thought that it would hurt you so I dismissed it. I wouldn’t want to hurt you. And I’m sorry, but I don’t think I could return the favour.”

“You don’t have to return the favour, and you certainly wouldn’t owe me anything in return. I’m asking because I want it. I think we’d both enjoy it. But no pressure.”

Aziraphale made a breathy sound. “Well. I- Yes, if you’re sure you want to then I would like to try it. You will tell me if it hurts?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve had dreams where I… and you liked it. But I thought it would be painful in real life.”

“Dreams? Did you draw that in your dream book?” Crowley teased. 

Aziraphale went silent, guilt written across his face.

Crowley’s eyes bulged. “You did?!”

Aziraphale averted his gaze, suddenly interested in the floor.

“Let me see!” Crowley cried out, attempting to stand in the bed. “Let’s go!”

“No, no! Good grief! Sit down!”

“Oh, please, angel! C’mon!”

“Absolutely not. It’s a terrible drawing and I couldn’t get your gorgeous long legs to look right.”

“What position was I in?”

Aziraphale huffed, blushing furiously. “Now really, Crowley.”

“I’ll let you put me in that position if you tell me.”

There was a brief pause.

“On all fours.”

Crowley grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

***

When Aziraphale was sure that the coast was clear, he flew into Crowley’s room. 

Crowley’s cage door was still closed and at first Aziraphale couldn’t see him, but then he noticed movement higher in the cage and there he was, waving at him from his bedroom. 

“Feel free to let yourself in, angel,” Crowley called through the bars. “Join me up here.”

When Aziraphale stepped into Crowley’s bedroom, he found him stood beside the bed wearing a dressing gown. His hair was slightly damp, and Aziraphale guessed that he had just had a bath.

Aziraphale walked up to him and gave him a kiss. He touched the soft lapels of his dressing gown. “Are you naked under there, Crowley?”

Crowley’s lip quirked. “Why don’t you find out?”

Aziraphale’s hand pushed underneath and found smooth skin. Crowley let out a happy sigh as Aziraphale’s fingers trailed down his chest to his stomach. 

Aziraphale undid the belt of his dressing gown and then parted it, admiring Crowley’s body, the jut of his erection, already eager for his attention. A quick movement and Aziraphale had pushed the dressing gown from his shoulders to drop to the floor. He looped an arm around Crowley’s waist and pulled him against him, feeling the warmth of his body through his own clothes, feeling Crowley’s cock trapped against his thigh. Crowley kissed him eagerly, forked tongue pushing into his mouth.

Crowley pawed at his clothes, stripping him of every last item until they were both stood there, naked.

A gentle push and Crowley dropped down into a sitting position on the bed. Aziraphale knelt down before him on the floor and then took him into his mouth, sucking and licking him, enjoying the way it drew desperate little sounds from him. 

His own cock was hard and aching, desperate to be touched, but he ignored it, focusing all of his attention on pleasing Crowley, who was squirming and gasping in pleasure. 

Crowley’s fingers dug into his hair, gently but firmly trying to pull him away. “Stop for a minute, angel.” 

Aziraphale lifted his head. Crowley’s cock was red and slick with his spit. He kissed the head before looking up at him questioningly. 

“What we were saying before about you… you know, being inside of me. Do you want to try it now?”

Aziraphale’s neglected cock twitched in interest at the thought of it. “Of course, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. I’m ready. I want you so bad.”

“I want you too. What do you want me to do?”

“Just lay on your back on the bed and let me take care of it. I think this way would be best for the first time. We can try it with me being on all fours another time, if that’s okay.”

Aziraphale climbed onto the bed. “Whatever is best for you.”

Crowley reached down the side of the bed and came back with a bottle of something. He must have seen the look of curiosity on Aziraphale’s face, because he quickly said, “Just some olive oil. It should help you slip inside.” 

“Good thinking.” Aziraphale nodded, pleased that one of them knew what they were doing.

Crowley straddled him, and Aziraphale gasped as he poured oil onto his cock, cold and slippery. Crowley stroked him, rubbing it in, then his hand moved beneath himself and he pried apart his cheeks, rubbing wet fingers against his hole before pushing inside. 

Aziraphale watched, mesmerised. 

Crowley shifted, lowering himself onto his lap, and Aziraphale felt pressure against the head of his cock, felt himself enter the tight heat of Crowley’s body. Aziraphale watched him sink down, and then his gaze drifted up to look at Crowley’s face. 

His eyes had fluttered closed, and his mouth was open as he panted, a look of concentration on his flushed face. He let out a little noise, his hole twitching as he opened up for him. 

“Crowley? Are you alright?”

Crowley nodded, smiling. “It feels good.” 

Crowley kept shifting down, slowly, bit by bit, and he didn’t stop until he was sat fully on his cock, taking him all the way inside, and then he stayed there, his arse tensing, clenching, around him. It felt incredible, he resisted the urge to rock his hips, keeping still, scared of hurting him.

Crowley gasped. “The way you’re stretching me feels amazing.” Crowley’s mouth was open, and he had a look of ecstasy on his face. He opened his eyes. “Does it feel good for you too?”

“Yes, so good. You’re squeezing me so tightly.”

He felt Crowley tighten down on him, on purpose this time. Then Crowley relaxed again, grinned, and pushed himself up slightly before dropping back down. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped. 

He did it again, lifting himself up until only the tip was inside, and then pushing down, bringing Aziraphale all the way back inside of him again, sliding up and down his length, over and over. 

Aziraphale gasped, overwhelmed with the sensation of it all. His shaking hands reached out and held onto Crowley’s hips. He watched as his slender body bounced on top of him, legs tensing with it, hands clinging to the headboard, mouth open in pleasure. Aziraphale pushed up, unable to keep himself still any longer. He watched Crowley’s face for any sign of pain, but instead his face lit up. Crowley made a happy noise in the back of his throat, and pushed down harder onto him.

“That’s it, angel, that’s it.” 

Aziraphale started to push into him with careful little thrusts, and Crowley reached down and took hold of his own neglected cock, holding it tightly as he rolled his hips.

Aziraphale stared at him, so beautiful, so perfect, the most enthralling thing he had ever seen.

He bit his lip, over stimulated by everything, orgasm creeping close. 

“I- I- I’m not going to last- How should we- What…” 

“Cum inside of me,” Crowley begged him desperately. “I want to feel you cum inside of me. Please.” 

And as if that hadn’t been enough to send him over the edge, the way Crowley suddenly tensed, his whole body shaking with it as he came in long spurts across Aziraphale’s chest, his arsehole clenching wildly, whimpering with it - that would do it every time. 

Aziraphale cried out, his fingers digging into Crowley’s hips, pushing up into that twitching tightness as he came in an explosion of ecstasy, filling up the demon shuddering on his lap.

Crowley let go of the head board, and sagged down into his arms.

Aziraphale held him tightly, filled with an all-consuming and desperate love for him, a love that had been growing stronger every day since they had met. He wanted to protect and care for him, keep him safe. He never wanted to be apart from him and yet he knew that in a few hours they would have to lock themselves away in their own cages, unable to see each other until the night came once again. It broke his heart. 

***

Aziraphale was sat on the arm of his owner's sofa with Crowley knelt behind him, preening his wings. 

Crowley smiled as he worked, remembering the first time they had done this for each other. He placed a kiss between Aziraphale's shoulder blades, pressing his face against the downy feathers just as he had wanted to all those weeks ago. He breathed him in before he straightened up again, focusing on his task. The night was young and they still had plenty of time to spend together.

"It was terribly disappointing," Aziraphale was saying, "I thought I was going to learn lots of new magic tricks to show you, but then your man came along and just changed the channel. Our humans bickered something fierce but ultimately he won out with that awful program - you know the one - where lots of humans kick a ball around on a field. So boring. And my lady just huffed and stared at one of her books instead.

"I wondered what the humans were chattering so angrily about. I could hear them from my room."

"I'm not surprised you could hear them, the way they were going on! Honestly, I can't- oh!"

Crowley closed his eyes tightly as bright light exploded all around them. He flinched, eyes watering, and sat back on his heels, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, fuck!" Aziraphale cried out.

Shocked as much by the expletive coming from the angel's mouth as by the sudden brightness, he forced his eyes open. 

There was a figure stood in the doorway to the living room.

It was Aziraphale's owner, frozen in shock with one hand on the light switch beside the door. Her eyes darted from one to the other of them.

The breath left Crowley's body, and he felt faint. 

The lady was the first one of them to move. She dropped her hand from the light switch and stepping towards them.

Crowley and Aziraphale both moved in a wild frenzy, wings unfurling and flapping. Crowley took to the air, desperate to get as high as he could until seconds later his wings were bumping against the ceiling. 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale had stumbled and fallen sideways from the armrest onto the seat of the sofa. He scrambled to his feet, wings spreading out again, but his owner was already upon him and scooping him up into her hands.

Crowley cried out helplessly as he watched. He wanted to rescue Aziraphale, but he didn't know how. 

The lady held Aziraphale up close to her face and stared at him. She unfolded one wing and then the other. She looked at his face. She even peered under his shirt at his stomach.

Crowley realised with horror that she was checking him for injuries. She thought Crowley had hurt him. She thought he was capable of that.

The lady kicked the door to the living room closed, trapping Crowley in there, and then she carefully returned Aziraphale to his cage. She placed a pile of books in front of the door so that he would not be able to get out. 

Crowley landed on the curtain rail, shaking and gasping for breath, more terrified than he had ever felt in his life.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Crowley cried out. 

Crowley let out a frightened noise as the lady reached up towards the curtain rail to grab at him but she was too short, even on tiptoe.

"Crowley, it's okay! Let her pick you up!" 

"No! She thinks I was gonna hurt you! She hates me. She knows this is all my fault!"

"She just wants to make sure I've not hurt you either! Please, Crowley! She saw you were just grooming my wings. She's not angry, she’s just worried about you!"

Crowley flew across to a high shelf on the wall above Aziraphale's cage. "That's easy for you to say! I bet you've never done anything wrong in your entire life! I bet you've never made her angry!"

"I once snuck into the fridge while she wasn't looking and ate an entire cake!"

Crowley had been staring cautiously at the lady, but after that confession he looked down at Aziraphale in surprise. "Entire?"

"That's why there's a lock on the fridge! But all she did was scowl and look upset, then put me back in my cage. I was on her shoulder again barely an hour later. She won't be angry with you, I promise!" 

The lady had been fiddling about with her handbag on the floor. She lifted something from it. Crowley backed away.

It was a bar of chocolate.

She broke off a square and waved it at him enticingly.

"Ooh! She's bringing out the big guns!" Aziraphale said.

The lady pushed a square through the bars of Aziraphale's cage, and then she sat down and held out a square of chocolate towards Crowley.

"I'm not falling for that!" Crowley yelled.

Aziraphale took a bite. His eyes closed in bliss. "Mmmmm! So good. Don't miss out, Crowley. Go to her!"

Crowley shook his head, unable to shake the feeling that he was in danger.

"Please, Crowley. It's okay."

"No, it isn't!"

The lady sighed, put the chocolate on the table and then knelt down and reached under the sofa. Crowley watched her, his stomach churning, frightened of what she was going to do next.

She pulled out a long stick from under the sofa, and when she stood up, Crowley realised that it had a hoop with netting on the end of it. 

Crowley flew across to the curtain rail again. The higher up he was, the safer he felt. No human could ever reach him. But as she came towards him with the net, he realised that he wasn't safe anymore, no matter how high up he was.

Aziraphale's voice was pleading. "Let her pick you up! Please!"

Crowley ignored him, his eyes frantically searching for somewhere safe to hide. She wouldn't be able to get him if he hid under the sofa.

Crowley jumped at the same time that she swung the net towards him. He altered his path, dipping to the side, but the net followed him and he found himself entangled. His wings couldn't move properly and he couldn't keep himself airborne. He dropped, falling heavily against the netting. He fought against the material, limbs flailing wildly, but he couldn't get out. He was trapped.

A hand pulled him from the net, holding his arms tightly against his sides. He kicked his legs uselessly and flapped his wings, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. 

She lifted him up to her face and gazed at him with kindness and patience in her eyes, without even a hint of annoyance or anger towards him. She was talking softly to him whilst stroking his hair gently. He stilled, his legs hanging limply. 

He looked at her - the one who had looked after him ever since the day they had met. The one who had always made sure he had enough food and water. The one who was always happy to see him, who spent time with him while his owner ignored him, the one who brought him into her home, here, with Aziraphale. 

How could he have ever been frightened of her?

He allowed her to look for injuries, and she looked relieved when she couldn’t find any. 

She carried him back into his room, placed him in his cage and closed the door. She gave him a square of chocolate.

Crowley realised that he was probably never going to see Aziraphale ever again. He started to cry, his whole body shaking with it. 

He should have said goodbye, he should have said he loved him. 

A moment later, the lady attached a small metal square with a loop coming out of it to the bars of the cage door, but he was too upset to pay it much attention.

Then she lifted his cage up in her hands. 

Panic gripped him as he was carried in his cage out of the room. He felt scared that she was angry with him after all, that she was going to get rid of him, but instead she took him into the living room. He saw Aziraphale looking at him in surprise from his cage.

"Angel! I'm so sorry! I love you! Aziraphale! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Crowley's cage was placed on the floor and then the lady started to remove things from the table Aziraphale’s cage was on, throwing them dismissively onto the sofa. She placed Crowley's cage on the table, carefully making sure their cages were as far apart as possible, but it was only a small table.

Crowley and Aziraphale immediately moved as close to each other in their cages as they could get, pressing themselves against the bars, but Crowley could see that even if they both reached out their hands, they would not be able to touch.

"Angel! I'm sorry!"

"It’s okay," Aziraphale murmured gently. "Keep your voice soft and unthreatening. It's alright. She's trying to see how we act around each other. She's trying to find out if we like each other."

Crowley looked back at the lady, who was staring at them with wonder, absolutely transfixed. 

Hope flared in Crowley’s chest. "D- Do you think she'll let us out together?"

"I hope so. But I don't know," said Aziraphale. He shifted and pressed the tip of one wing through the bars of his cage. He pushed it further.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked.

“Try and put your wing through too. If we touch wings, maybe she’ll realise that we are friendly towards each other.”

Crowley pushed a wing through the bars, stretching it out towards Aziraphale’s. Their wings touched, feathers slotting together.

The lady made a high-pitched squeaky sound. She clutched her hands together and smiled happily. She started chattering away to them excitedly. 

“It’s working!” Crowley said.

She watched them for a while and then she tidied up the things she had thrown on the sofa, before taking away the books in front of Aziraphale’s cage. She attached a small metal object to Aziraphale’s cage door, the same as the one she had put on Crowley’s, and then she vanished into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and sat with them for almost half an hour, sipping at her drink. She yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open, and then she reluctantly got up and went upstairs.

There was the distant sound of chattering between the two humans. Crowley wondered if she was going to bring the man downstairs to see them, but before long there was silence and the upstairs lights blinked out.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Aziraphale’s owner came downstairs for a glass of water. (Having misplaced the glass she usually keeps by her bed.) She moved quietly and didn’t switch on the lights because she didn’t want to wake up her boyfriend. Crowley is nocturnal so she would expect him to be awake, but she was very surprised to hear Aziraphale chattering loudly away in the living room, and came in to check that he was okay. Then stumbled upon quite a shocking scene! 
> 
> The lady has attached combination locks (numerical locks) on their doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MetalChick has drawn some amazing fanart of Aziraphale being weighed at the vet.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950613/chapters/58934749

***

The second all was silent upstairs, Crowley rushed to his cage door. 

Aziraphale watched him in the light of their little lamps. Crowley was fully focused on trying to get his cage door open, but gradually he became more and more frustrated until he snapped and kicked at his door angrily.

“Crowley, please!” Aziraphale hissed. “You’ll wake them up, and damage the cage.”

Crowley staggered backwards. “I can’t get out!”

“I know. I’m very disappointed too, but-”

Crowley threw himself against the cage door again. “I need to get out!” His voice had a hysterical edge to it, and his breathing was laboured, coming in sharp gasps. 

“Crowley, it’s okay-”

“I can’t get out!”

“It’s okay. Come here.” 

Crowley didn’t seem to hear him. He was staring at the cage door, struggling to breathe, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said in an authoritative tone of voice. “Come over here!”

Crowley turned towards him as though noticing him for the first time. He ran across and held onto the bars tightly, staring at him with big, frightened eyes, trying to get as close to him as he could. He was shaking, and Aziraphale wished more than ever that he could hug him.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. “But we can’t get out now. What if they forget to feed and water us?”

“She won’t forget. She has never forgotten and she never will. We’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

Crowley dipped his head, staring at the floor. “I’m only alive because I was able to get out. What if things go back to how they were? What if your lady gets bored of me too?”

More than ever, Aziraphale felt anger towards Crowley’s owner for neglecting him, for making Crowley feel that his life could ever be in danger.

“You are wonderful and beautiful and I can’t conceive of how anyone could be anything less than fascinated by you. My lady - our lady – she will always take care of you. I’ve been here for years and she’s never forgotten me, not even once. I’m so sorry you ended up with such a subpar owner, but my lady is here now and she will always look after you. I promise.” 

Crowley lifted his head and rested it against the bars. He wiped his eyes dry on his sleeve. “Thank you, angel. I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Aziraphale said gently. He pushed a wing through the bars and brushed his feathers across Crowley’s cheek. Crowley reached out and stroked his wing. 

“I love you so much,” Aziraphale said.

A smile pulled at Crowley’s lip. “I love you too. I’m glad we’re in the same room now.”

“Me too,” Aziraphale said. “I’m hoping she’ll let us both out of our cages at the same time. She must know that we are friendly towards each other, considering she’s decided to leave us in the same room.”

“I hope so.”

“I don’t think she would have left us side-by-side like this if she was unsure.”

Crowley nodded. 

Aziraphale knew that if she didn’t let them out of their cages together, then they would never be able to do anything more than touch each other’s wings. The thought of never kissing him again or touching his body made his throat feel tight.

“If she lets us out together,” Crowley said, “we’ll have to be careful. She might still be worried that we’ll hurt each other.” 

“You’re right,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “We must be careful not to do anything she might interpret as aggressive.”

“So no pinning me down, and kissing me senseless - at least not while she’s watching.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I’ll try my best to refrain, but I can’t make any promises.”

They stayed there like that all night, only getting up to collect blankets and pillows so they could each have a makeshift bed right up against the bars. Eventually, they fell asleep together with their wings touching through the bars.

***

They were awoken late the next morning when the human’s came down and immediately entered the living room. 

The man seemed intrigued whilst the lady was vibrating with barely contained excitement. 

She clasped her hands together, looking from one to the other of them with a delighted smile on her face. They were still curled up in their little blanket nests against the bars.

Crowley yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't slept very well. He'd still felt on edge, though having Aziraphale nearby had made him feel better. Aziraphale had drifted off hours before he had. 

He had found himself thinking about how much food he had hidden away for emergencies, remembering all of his little hiding places in his cage. He would have to make sure to build up his hoards - he had become lax since moving house - and he would have to suggest that Aziraphale do the same. Water would be more difficult, but he did have some small jars he could use. 

Whilst Crowley did trust Aziraphale's lady greatly, he found himself worried by something Aziraphale had told him. He had said that she sometimes left the house for a few days - even a week - and her friends would come over to check on him and feed him. Crowley was scared that the man would take on this responsibility and he would forget about them. It would be best to be prepared for all eventualities, best to have food and water to fall back on in a crisis now that he couldn't escape his cage to look for it.

Once he had figured out what he needed to do to prepare he calmed down a bit and drifted off to sleep.

The humans went into the kitchen and soon the smell of bacon drifted through the air. They returned with a plate each of sausages, bacon, eggs and hash browns. 

The television went on and the man focused on that, but the lady could not tear her eyes away from Crowley and Aziraphale. She fed them each a tiny bit of hash brown through the bars. 

Aziraphale was stood at the bars, evidently hoping for more hand-outs, but none were forthcoming. He complained about how cruel it was to eat bacon right in front of him without giving him any. 

The lady took the plates away but when she came back she was holding two small pieces of bacon. She gave one to the man and kept the other piece for herself. She had closed the living room door.

The lady went to Aziraphale’s cage and fiddled with the odd new lock she had placed on the cage. Crowley paid close attention while she spun little dials with symbols on them. 

The man came to Crowley’s cage and spun the dials on his lock too. Crowley watched carefully, trying to figure out how to unlock it himself, but he couldn’t quite understand how they did it. 

A large hand scooped him up and pulled him out of the cage. 

The man sat down on the sofa and put him on his knee before giving Crowley a small piece of bacon. Crowley settled down, sitting cross-legged, and then looked across at the lady, who had joined them on the sofa. Aziraphale was sat on her lap, happily munching away on his bacon. 

Aziraphale gave him a cheerful little wave. “This is a good start, isn’t it?” 

Crowley waved back. “Yeah!” 

Aziraphale’s owner was petting him and smiling at him. Crowley looked up. The man was staring intently at the television. “Do you think they would mind me popping over to you?”

Aziraphale looked unsure. “I don’t know. We should give it a few minutes first. After we’ve eaten our bacon.”

Crowley devoured his bacon in seconds. “There. I’m ready.”

Aziraphale laughed. “Let me finish mine first or they’ll think you’re so hungry you’re coming over to try to steal it!” He took the last bite and licked his fingers clean. “Right. Let’s start off by just moving a little bit closer to each other.” 

They were each sat on the furthest knee of their owners. 

Crowley stood up. His owner didn’t react but he could feel the lady watching him. “Let’s sit on their other knee, then we’ll be close enough to touch.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Move slowly.”

While Aziraphale got to his feet, Crowley stepped across onto the man’s other knee. 

Immediately, the lady’s hand went up between them, forming a barrier. Crowley carefully sat down again, facing Aziraphale, his legs hanging over the side into the small space between the man and the woman. 

Aziraphale hesitated, still stood on the knee furthest from Crowley, but when his lady made no move to keep him away, he took a careful step onto her other knee and sat down. 

The lady’s hand obscured Crowley’s view of Aziraphale, but he could still see his white wings, and his legs hanging over the edge, in a mirror of his own sitting position. Crowley knew that if he stretched out his leg he would be able to touch Aziraphale’s foot with his own. He resisted the urge for now, worried that the lady would misinterpret it.

The hand slowly moved away, and Crowley could see Aziraphale beaming back at him. A smile spread across his own face. 

“Hello,” Crowley said.

“Hello!” 

And Crowley couldn’t resist anymore. He reached out with his foot and pressed it gently against Aziraphale’s ankle. In return, Aziraphale pressed his other foot against Crowley’s leg.

The lady made a happy noise, nudged the man and said something to him. He looked down at the angel and demon, gave a little smile, and then returned his attention to the television. 

“I’m coming over,” Crowley said, and he crawled across the small gap. Aziraphale’s hands reached out for him, helping him across and soon they were sat side by side. 

Crowley leant against him, his eyes drifting closed, glad to be close to Aziraphale again. He wanted to kiss him, but he feared that if they showed any signs of having a sexual relationship, one or both of the human’s might take umbrage. 

“Are you okay, my dear?” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah. I’m good. Just tired.”

“Do you want to lay down?”

“There’s not enough room really…”

“Let’s snuggle up on the arm rest. But nothing too friendly – I’m not sure how the humans would react.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” 

They both stood up, and flew to the armrest. The lady watched them, looking ready to intervene if she didn’t trust them. 

Aziraphale sat down, facing the television, then Crowley curled up beside him, enjoying the warmth of him. He closed his eyes.

“She’s watching us and she’s smiling,” Aziraphale said excitedly.

The lady shifted in her seat, and Crowley felt her move closer towards them. He opened one eye. She was holding up the back of her mobile phone towards them. She tapped the screen and it made a clicking noise. She lifted the device to her face and smiled, then she showed the man. They both laughed. Crowley closed his eyes again and snuggled up closer to Aziraphale.

He was awoken some time later by Aziraphale shifting against him. He opened his eyes groggily and saw Aziraphale take a small chunk of cheese from the lady. When she saw he was awake, she handed some to him as well.

The humans were eating their lunch. Cheese sandwiches. 

Crowley sat up to eat the cheese, and noted that the living room door was still closed. “Want to have a fly around the room?” He asked Aziraphale once they had finished their food.

“Oh, yes!”

They took off, flying in circles around the ceiling before landing on the curtain rail. The lady had sat forward and was watching them with a smile, but the moment her attention moved to her phone, Crowley turned excitedly to Aziraphale. “Follow me.”

He glided down onto the windowsill, and then hid behind the thin slither of cover that the open curtains gave. Aziraphale joined him with a sly smile on his face.

Crowley grinned and closed the gap between them, leaning in for a kiss – before quickly jumping back as the curtain was yanked aside and the lady’s face appeared. 

Crowley made a frustrated sound as she scrutinised them, suspicion in her eyes. So she still didn’t entirely trust them. 

“This is still very new for her, my dear. She may take some time to feel comfortable leaving us unattended together.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t take too long. All I want is a kiss. Is that so much to ask? We could hide under the sofa…” Crowley wondered, but he saw the look on Aziraphale’s face. “Yes, yes, okay. You’re right. Let’s not push our luck.”

“I’m sure the novelty will wear off for them soon enough and we’ll get some time alone together.”

***

They were let out daily over the next week but the lady remained cautious and kept them in the living room. She pushed rolled-up towels under the sofa, stopping Crowley’s plan of sneaking under there with Aziraphale, and when they had tried to sneak into Aziraphale’s cage together, she had stopped them and closed the doors to both of their cages. 

She wouldn't let them out of her sight. 

Crowley was getting dangerously close to kissing Aziraphale whether they had an audience or not. Maybe the human’s wouldn’t even care.

But it wasn't so bad. He was glad that Aziraphale was getting enough sleep now, and they could see each other at any time of the day or night.

Just before dinner time the lady got up and slipped away into the kitchen while the man put them both away in their cages. He locked Crowley’s cage and then Aziraphale’s before sitting back down and staring at his phone. 

Soon, the humans were sitting down in front of the television and eating their dinner.

Aziraphale had been oddly quiet and distracted since being returned to his cage, and he seemed especially nervous when the lady fed him some of her dinner through the bars. 

Crowley felt worried. "Angel? What's wrong?" 

Aziraphale was sat in his armchair, nibbling a piece of ravioli. "Oh! No, it's nothing. It's probably nothing." His foot, which had been tapping distractedly on the floor, suddenly stilled. "I don't want to get your hopes up because I might be wrong, but I rather suspect that your man didn't lock my cage door properly."

Crowley's eyes widened and he looked across at the lock on Aziraphale's cage, then at his own. He couldn't see any difference between them from this far away. 

"I don't think it clicked in properly," Aziraphale explained. "The curved metal bar looks higher than usual. I was worried my lady would notice when she gave me this ravioli!" 

"Bloody hell, Aziraphale! You might be able to escape tonight!"

"Fingers crossed! I don't want to look closely at the lock in case they notice. I might be wrong, perhaps it is locked after all. They might even come to double check later so don't get your hopes up too much."

"I wonder if you'll be able to unlock my cage too... It might be easier from outside."

"I hope so!"

The humans watched television for what felt like aeons before going upstairs to bed. 

Soon, all was dark and quiet. 

Aziraphale went to his door, and fiddled with the lock. It dropped away onto the table.

“I knew it!” Aziraphale cried with excitement.

Crowley dashed over to his own door but he couldn’t get it open. “He managed to do mine perfectly! Bastard!”

Aziraphale was suddenly up against Crowley’s door, clinging to him through the bars and kissing him. Crowley melted under the attention, feeling his irritation vanish. 

Then they concentrated on Crowley's lock. While they knew that the four spinning parts with the ten symbols on them – 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 – were an integral part of opening the lock, they still could not manage it.

Crowley gave up. “You can have a fly around if you like, angel. The living room door is open for once.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “It’s not the same without you.” Aziraphale kissed him through the bars, hands holding his waist.

Crowley grinned. “You just wanna make out with me, don’t you?”

"The thought had crossed my mind." 

"Come on then, follow me," said Crowley, and led him around to the back of the cage. 

This place was not visible from the living room door, and it was close to the wall, offering some privacy. 

It had been a horrible shock for both of them that a human had managed to come downstairs without them noticing. Crowley was frightened that it could happen again. He was scared of them getting caught, especially in such a compromising position as this, with their hands all over each other. 

"Oh yes, this place is nicely hidden," Aziraphale said, trailing kisses along his jaw, clinging onto his hips. 

"That's what I thought."

Aziraphale smirked. "Oh you thought about it, did you? You wicked thing." 

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the arse and pulled him closer, holding him against the bars. Their arousals pressed together and Crowley let out a shaky breath.

Aziraphale’s hands fell to Crowley's belt, unfastening it quickly. 

I- I- I brought the oil with me, it’s on the table," Crowley said as his trousers and underwear were yanked down. "I thought we could- aah!"

Aziraphale had taken hold of his cock and was giving it long, slow strokes. Crowley let out a whimper.

"You really have been planning this haven't you?" Aziraphale said as he dropped to his knees. He mouthed at his cock, leisurely licking at it. "You want me inside of you?"

Crowley squirmed. "Please."

"Well, seeing as you've asked me so nicely," Aziraphale smiled, his hands reaching through the bars and squeezing his arse. "But first I want to suck on your cock."

Well, Crowley could hardly argue with that, now could he?

Wet heat enveloped him and Crowley let out a moan. He watched Aziraphale bobbing his head, watched his cock push over and over between those lips.

Aziraphale drew back. He licked at him. "When we were together, I saw you use your fingers on yourself before you took me inside. Would you like me to use my fingers on you?"

Aziraphale was stroking his arse gently with his fingertips, and Crowley imagined those same fingers pushing inside of him and he felt weak and eager.

"I'd like that." He gestured to where the olive oil sat on a table that was up against the bars. “Please.”

Aziraphale reached through and grabbed the oil. He poured some over his fingers.

Aziraphale was kneeling in front of him again, breath warm on Crowley's cock, one hand pulling apart his cheeks whilst the other pressed under him.

Crowley gasped as he felt cold, wet pressure move against his puckered hole, rubbing in gentle little circles, teasing and stroking. He felt excited and full of nervous anticipation. He parted his legs wider, squirming as the finger pushed against his arsehole, and slowly, bit by bit, slipped inside.

Crowley moaned, legs shaking, feeling utterly and deliciously at Aziraphale’s mercy as he stretched him open. His breaths came in shivery gasps, and he could see Aziraphale looking up at him as he played with his arsehole. Crowley’s face heated under his gaze.

“Oh, aren’t you beautiful,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley tried to hide his face behind his hands, fingers wrapped tightly around the bars. He made an embarrassed noise. 

“So beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed, gazing up at him with adoration before dropping his gaze to where his finger was moving inside of him. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s cock into his mouth right down to the hilt. Crowley gasped and shuddered. He could hear the wet, slurping sounds of Aziraphale sucking on him.

It was all too much, he was unravelling, panting, tilting his hips. He let out a wanton noise under the onslaught of sensation. Much more of this and he would cum.

“I- I- I want you inside of me. Now.”

The mouth vanished, leaving his cock wet and cooling. The finger kept moving, rubbing his insides in a way that was driving him insane. 

“Stand up,” Crowley pleaded, and the finger left his body. Aziraphale kissed him, and he could taste his own musky flavour on his lips. 

Crowley spun around, tense with excitement and nerves. He climbed up onto the table, arranging the black robe he had left folded on the table under himself. 

He saw Aziraphale’s questioning look. “I want it to be like in your dream. Me on all fours. Up on here, you can do me while standing I think.”

Aziraphale drew in a ragged breath. “Oh."

Crowley removed his remaining clothes, enjoying the chill against his hot skin, enjoying the way Aziraphale was watching him. He got onto his hands and knees, and pushed his feet and his calves through the bars. He felt the cool metal press against the soft flesh of his arse. He looked over his shoulder at the angel stood behind him. 

There was a hungry look on Aziraphale’s face as he looked down at him. 

Crowley felt so naked, so bare and vulnerable next to Aziraphale who was still fully dressed, towering over him. Aziraphale’s hands dropped to his own trousers and he unbuttoned them. He pulled his cock out, and stroked oil over himself. 

Aziraphale hesitated. “Are you ready? How should I..?”

“Just start off slow. I’m ready. Please.”

Aziraphale stepped between his sticking out legs and moved in close. His hands reached out to grab his arse cheeks and ease them apart. Crowley felt on show, his hole stretching as Aziraphale’s thumbs pulled at his skin. Crowley gasped, face colouring as Aziraphale looked at him. 

There was a pressure, and he was being forced open, stretched on the head of Aziraphale’s cock.

Aziraphale held still. “Is this okay?”

Crowley’s eyes had drifted closed and he found himself whining under the delicious, aching stretch. “It feels good. Keep going.”

Aziraphale eased slowly inside of him until he was all the way in, body pressed against him, pressed against the cold bars. 

It was such a sweet burning sensation, and Crowley was panting, trembling at the feeling of being filled. He tilted his hips which drew a moan from Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale drew back, then slowly pushed forward again, sinking into him, making Crowley gasp in pleasure. Soon, Aziraphale was moving in quick and eager thrusts. 

Crowley’s hands bunched up in the robe, and his head dipped low, looking between his thighs to watch Aziraphale slamming into him. Aziraphale’s hands gripped his hips, holding on tightly, pulling him back to meet each thrust.

Crowley had never felt like this before, had never had this little control over his own body. Even the first time they had done this, he had held all of the control, straddling Aziraphale’s lap, able to choose the pace, and how much of him he took inside. Submitting to Aziraphale like this, letting him take charge, letting him use his body for his own pleasure made him feel wonderfully helpless. 

Crowley's cock bounced with each thrust, desperate to be touched. He had resisted touching it for as long as he could, knowing that he wouldn’t last long if he did, but he couldn’t bear it any longer. He tried to shift his weight to free a hand, but he found himself needing to keep his hands on the table to brace himself, trapped in position by Aziraphale's enthusiastic, hard thrusts. He stayed like that, helpless to do anything but take it, orgasm just out of reach.

Aziraphale's voice was shivery and desperate. "I- I'm going to- can I finish inside of you?" 

"Yes! Please, angel."

His fingers were splayed out on the table, whole body shaking with pleasure, wanting Aziraphale to lay claim to him, to fill him like he owned him, wanting it more than he had ever wanted anything.

Aziraphale cried out, pushing hard inside of him. Crowley could feel Aziraphale's cock pulsing as he came, still rocking into him, rubbing against that one spot that always made Crowley dissolve in ecstasy.

Crowley moaned in surprise, arms barely able to hold him up as he climaxed, laying long streaks of cum across the table, coating his robe. He dropped onto his forearms, shaking with the intensity of it, unable to stop the loud whimpers that poured from his mouth. 

His hole was twitching, and Aziraphale was still rocking into him, sending fresh little bursts of pleasure shooting through him. 

"Crowley? Did you just..?"

"Ngk!"

"You just came!" Aziraphale said in amazement. "But you were not even touching yourself." 

"Yes, I noticed," Crowley murmured, still shaking, feeling overwhelmed.

"I didn't know it was possible to orgasm without touching it."

"Yeah, well, neither did I until just now."

Aziraphale sounded pleased with himself. "It is incredibly arousing to me that you came just from having me moving inside of you. You must have really liked it! I mean, I already knew you liked it, of course, because you kept pushing back and moaning-"

"Yes, yes, alright, Aziraphale!" Crowley said, face burning. 

"Oh, you are so lovely, my darling boy. My gorgeous thing."

Crowley made an embarrassed noise.

Aziraphale started to pull out of him. Crowley could feel him slipping out, felt Aziraphale's seed dribble down his arse and his thigh. Aziraphale had knelt down and was holding him open with his thumb.

"I can see my seed coming out of you," Aziraphale said breathlessly. 

"So you are trying to kill me with embarrassment then," Crowley said. "Well, I'm glad you’re enjoying the view."

"I always do."

Aziraphale let go of him and gave his arse a fond pat. Crowley shuffled around, kneeling, and his hands reached out and clung to the bars. He was still breathing heavily, face still red. 

Aziraphale kissed him, again and again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.”

After visiting their respective bathrooms to clean up, they spent the rest of the night together, sat side-by-side with their legs entwined through the bars. They held hands as they talked, basking in each other’s presence, enjoying being able to touch each other freely and share this time together.

As the hours passed, Aziraphale got to the point where he could barely keep his eyes open, but he refused to leave just yet. It was only when the sky started to slowly lighten that Crowley finally insisted that he should go back and get some sleep.

“I don’t want to go,” Aziraphale said quietly, squeezing his hand. 

“I know. I don’t want you to go either, but they’ll wake up soon.”

“I don’t have to go back, you know. I could hide from the humans somewhere. Maybe under the fridge. It’s just… I know that if I lock myself away in my cage we might never get another night like this.”

“Angel…” Crowley said gently.

“I know,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “I’m being silly. But I just can’t stand the thought of locking myself away again.”

“Locking the cage is good - it means they’ll never know my man made a mistake, which means he’s more likely to do it wrong again. Maybe one day he’ll accidently leave both of our cages unlocked and then we’ll be able to have sex without any bars between us. We could do it anywhere we wanted.”

“You’re right,” Aziraphale said, a smile pulling at his mouth. “I did enjoy doing it through the bars though.”

Crowley grinned. “So did I.”

“I do hope we get another chance like this. The humans are always right there ogling us. It’s such a mood killer.”

“They’re just scared we’ll end up fighting. It’s only been a week so far but when they see that they can trust us together they’ll stop watching us so closely. Then we’ll get a chance to sneak away somewhere private, I’m sure of it.”

“I would have hoped it was obvious by now that we have no intention of harming each other. What if- What if they are worried that we’ll have sex? What if that’s what they’re trying to stop?” 

Crowley was worried about that too. “I’m sure it’s not that,” he said, trying to keep optimistic. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see. One day I’ll figure out how to unlock our cages, and then we can do whatever we want while the humans are asleep, just like we used to.”

Aziraphale smiled and gave him a kiss. “I have missed our night-time jaunts. I’m glad we’ve had tonight.”

“Me too.”

They shared a last kiss and then Aziraphale walked away. Crowley felt a powerful urge to beg him not to go. 

Aziraphale climbed into his cage and closed the door. The sound of the lock clicking back into place seemed deafening in the quiet room, and so very final.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: brief physical violence.

***

The next day Crowley was casually draped on the leather sofa in his cage, fully engrossed in the television programme the lady was currently watching. He was fascinated by the awe-inspiring views of many huge and magnificent gardens being shown on the screen.

The television was taking his mind off the fact that he and Aziraphale hadn’t been allowed out of their cages today. The lady seemed reluctant to let them fly together unless she could give them her full attention, which she couldn’t do when she was sat at her desk upstairs. She sometimes let them out one at a time, and let them in that upstairs room with her, but no such luck today. She had only come downstairs about half an hour ago, and Crowley was hoping she would let them out when the man returned home. 

Crowley’s face lit up when he saw his owner walking towards the house. The door clicked open and he came into the living room, a grouchy look on his face as he threw his bag into the corner. He sat down heavily on the sofa, grabbed the remote control and changed the channel. 

The gardens vanished from the screen to be replaced by a boring man in a suit talking in a monotone voice.

A look of dismay crossed the lady’s face to be replaced by annoyance, and she gestured at the television and said something in a calm but firm voice. The man glanced at her and barked something back. She looked upset and mumbled under her breath but he just ignored her and stared at the television pointedly.

The lady grabbed at the remote control but he yanked it away and then held it out of her reach. She stood up, anger on her face, hands on her hips, a stream of words pouring from her mouth. The man tried to look around her in order to watch the television, but he couldn’t see it properly and so he jumped to his feet, shouting back at her.

Crowley moved towards Aziraphale. They shared a look.

“It wasn’t this bad last time, was it?” Crowley asked worriedly, thinking back to when Aziraphale had told him that the humans had been bickering about the television channel. 

“No. Last time they just-“

There was a loud slap as the man hit the woman across the face.

Everyone froze. 

The lady raised a hand to her face, blinking back surprised tears. Even the man seemed shocked by what he had done. The lady took a step away from him and shrank into herself.

Crowley waited for the man to apologise, to show regret and shame, to get onto his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

Instead, he just smirked as if he had won. He begun to shout at her again while gesticulating wildly with the remote control, and she just stood there and took it. She looked frightened, and he didn’t even seem to care.

Crowley felt numb with shock, but Aziraphale suddenly came alive, yelling with burning fury, shouting insults and obscenities which Crowley had never even heard before. Aziraphale’s hands were wrapped around the bars, shaking them wildly, his knuckles white.

The man glared at him, and then threw the remote control at his cage. It collided with a clang, making Aziraphale jump back, and then it dropped to the floor with a thud.

The lady let out a furious cry and put herself between the man and the two cages. She started shouting at him again, and he tried to talk over her but he soon gave up and flung his arms into the air in agitation before storming away. The front door opened and then slammed closed again. 

Crowley could see the man marching away down the garden path. The lady was watching him too, her hands bunched into fists. Then she turned to face the two of them and her demeanour instantly became soft and gentle. She talked to them in a reassuring voice, although Crowley felt that the one who really needed comforting was her. 

She sat down heavily, poking at her mobile phone before lifting it to her ear and chattering away in a voice that sounded cracked around the edges. 

Then she vanished upstairs. 

Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look. 

“I’m sorry,” Crowley said, feeling oddly responsible for his owner’s actions. “I never thought he’d do anything like that!”

“He’s the one who need to apologise, not you.”

When the lady came back downstairs she brought several suitcases with her. Crowley recognised them. They belonged to his owner. His stomach tightened. 

The woman went into Crowley’s old room and started grabbing books from her bookcase and throwing them into one of the suitcases. 

Two men were walking up the garden path towards them. 

“Who’re they?” Crowley asked in a shaky voice. 

Aziraphale looked away from where he had been nervously staring at the suitcases. “I know them. They’re close friends of hers. Perhaps her brothers? They have her hair colour and facial features, so I always assumed.”

There was a big difference between her and them. She was petite, while they were tall and well built. 

The lady let them in and hugged them. They helped her move the man’s potted plants into the hallway, and then they all went into the kitchen where there was the sound of the kettle being filled and switched on.

Crowley’s throat felt dry. “She’s kicking him out.” He knew that she was doing the right thing, but that didn’t stop the cold terror that gripped him.

“She won’t let him take you away!” Aziraphale said quickly, but Crowley wasn’t so sure. “You belong here now!”

The man was returning to the house, walking up the garden path with a haughty look on his face. When he got to the door and found it locked, he started banging on it furiously. His angry shouts could be heard even through the closed door.

The two brothers opened the door and the man’s behaviour immediately changed. Realising that he was outnumbered he stopped shouting and took on a more reasonable tone of voice, his aggression gone. It was clear that he found these men intimidating. 

He tried to come in but they blocked his way. He shouted out to the lady, who eventually shouted something back from the kitchen.

After some back and forth, she came into the hall. They talked, and then the man looked bewildered as one of the brothers started carrying his suitcases outside. His anger returned, and he came towards the lady who hurriedly backed away from him. The other brother moved to stand in front of her.

The man deflated, agitated and scowling. He peered into the living room and noticed his floor lamp. He started to move towards it, but then his gaze fell on Crowley in his cage and a horrible smile spread across his face. He said something to the lady. She made a panicked sound and replied in a long stream of words, putting herself in front of him, trying to block his way, but he just barged past her.

The man grabbed Crowley’s cage and lifted it at an awkward angle, making Crowley stagger sideways whilst the furniture slid across the floor. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Crowley screeched at the man. “I know you don’t actually want me! Put me down! You’re only doing this to hurt her! You bastard!”

Crowley looked helplessly at the lady. She was sobbing, pleading, but the man just stormed past her, taking Crowley with him.

Aziraphale was crying out for him. 

The two brothers blocked the doorway. 

The man hesitated, his step faltering, and hope swelled in Crowley’s chest. The man barked out some harsh words, and then the brothers reluctantly stepped aside and let the man through.

Crowley felt helpless. “He doesn’t own me, you idiots! Do I look like I want to go with him?!” 

Crowley spun, and cried out to Aziraphale. “I love you, angel! I love you so much!”

Aziraphale was shouting back but Crowley was suddenly outside and he couldn’t make out the words. 

If he’d have been able to do it, Crowley would have escaped his cage and hidden from the man somewhere in the house but it was impossible with this lock on his cage door.

A strong breeze blew through the bars, ruffling Crowley’s hair and feathers, making him jump. He was startled by the wind every time he was carried outside. 

He was painfully aware that when his owner inevitably forgot to feed and water him, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He was going to die in this cage.

He clung to the cage door and reached out through the bars, trying to grab at the lock as it swung back and forth. It was just out of his reach. He knew that he would never be able to unlock it anyway, but he had to at least try.

He looked back at the house, and saw the white of Aziraphale’s wings through the window for a moment before he was whisked away towards a red car parked a little way down the street. Tears blurred his vision at the knowledge that he would never see Aziraphale again.

His cage was slammed down on the car roof and he fell heavily to his knees with a yelp. The man yanked the passenger’s side door open with such force that it made the whole car rock violently. The cage rocked too, and it started to slip, making the furniture slide across the floor. Crowley had barely gotten to his feet before he found himself being flung sideways, disorientated, tumbling, as the cage fell from the roof.

Crowley’s wings stretched out instinctively, trying to fly, but there was no room. A chair scraped his leg as it flew past and he cried out. The cage crashed to the pavement and he was thrown painfully against the bars. 

He lay there, winded, struggling to catch his breath. 

The cage had landed on its side, the furniture scattered all around him. The water bottles – for the kitchen and for the bath – were leaking water across the pavement. 

He looked up and saw his owner bending down towards him, and then he saw the base had unclipped itself partly from the body of the cage. There was a gap which looked just big enough for him to escape through.

Scrambling to his feet, Crowley staggered around his desk - which lay on its side - and then clambering over his upturned sofa. 

The man was wrapping his hands around the cage at the same moment that Crowley reached the gap, climbing through to freedom. The man noticed what he was doing, gasped and let go of the cage in order to make a grab for him. 

Crowley took to the air, flapping his wings as fast as he could, knowing that his very life depended on his escape. He flew upwards, and the man reached after him, thrashing his arms wildly. Fingers clipped a wing and Crowley veered sideways, losing his balance for a moment before righting himself and dashing away. 

He flew, on and on, moving as fast as he could, frightened and desperate to get away.

Soon the man’s shouting seemed quiet and distant. Crowley chanced a glance behind himself. The man had followed him part way down the street but was now stood still, shaking his fists angrily, seeming to have given up. Crowley could not see the lady’s house, it was hidden by trees, but he thought he could hear her crying. 

Crowley had flown further along the street than he had thought, powered by adrenaline and fear. His wings ached. He looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a row of large trees lining either side of the road, and he picked the nearest and glided into it. He felt safer once he was hidden amongst the leaves and branches. He stayed there for a long time, perched on a branch, too scared to even peek out. He felt scared that the man would be hunting for him, and would climb up the tree after him if he knew he was there. 

He listened to the cars driving past, wondering if the man’s red car was among them. His owner would have to give up eventually. He sat huddled up next to the tree trunk, feeling lost and alone. 

He heard the lady’s voice cry out and his head perked up. He stood up shakily. The thought crossed his mind that if he returned to her, she might just give him back to his owner, feeling that she wasn’t allowed to keep him, but in the end Crowley didn’t believe she would do that. She had tried to keep him. So long as the man had gone, then Crowley believed it would be safe to return to the house.

Hesitantly, Crowley peeked out from the leaves before taking to his wings and leaving the shelter of the tree. 

But he didn’t recognise his surrounds. He wasn’t sure which direction he had flown from, and he couldn’t see the lady or her house. He didn’t know which way to go or how far he had flown from the house. The red car was nowhere in sight, but that didn’t mean the man had driven away, Crowley couldn’t see the lady’s pink car either so perhaps they were just further along the street where he couldn’t see them.

The lady shouted again, and Crowley spun around, hovering in the air, trying to pinpoint which direction her voice was coming from, desperate to get to her. He flew towards where he thought the sound had come from, keeping high above the street, feeling more confident the higher he was, but he still didn’t recognise his surroundings. 

Crowley had only seen the outside of the house a couple of times - when he had first arrived and only moments ago when his owner had been kicked out - but he’d always had a good view of the front garden, so he’d like to think he would at least be able to recognise that. 

He couldn’t hear the lady’s voice anymore, hadn’t heard it for a while, but he kept flying, panic setting in. He felt hopelessly lost. He landed on a wall, panting, worn out. He folded his wings down, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself. He listened carefully, and he thought he heard her voice again but it sounded further away than ever. 

There was another sound, a crunching noise behind him, and he turned at the exact moment that a cat leapt up towards him. He jumped into the air, flying as fast as he could. 

The cat landed on the wall and then jumped at him again, but Crowley was already out of the cat’s reach, flying away over the gardens as fast as his wings would carry him.

It was growing dark, and while Crowley was a nocturnal creature with excellent night vision, he was afraid of what other creatures the night might bring out. He had seen owls and even a fox once in the garden. He wondered if he might see some demons. That would certainly be better than stumbling upon a flock of angels. 

Crowley’s wings ached with exhaustion. He wanted to find somewhere safe to hide until the morning when hopefully the lady would start shouting for him again - for he was sure that the shouting had been for his benefit, that she was looking for him – but he knew that she would be going to bed soon. 

He wanted to find somewhere high up off the ground to hide away. 

There was a tree covered in huge green leaves nearby and he fluttered over to it. He listened carefully for any hint of danger within and then landed on a branch before moving cautiously along it until he reached the trunk. There was a shallow gap in the bark and he pushed himself into it. He slid down into a sitting position, and pulled his wings in, trying to make himself as small and invisible as possible. 

The reality of his situation started to sink in as he sat there. He was outside. He’d always wondered what it would be like to fly around in the open air, to look at the trees and the plants, to explore, but now that he was out here he was too afraid and miserable to appreciate any of it.

A dog barked in the distance, and Crowley, terrified, tried to force his way inside of the tree. 

He took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, telling himself that he was going to be okay. He had escaped his owner, he was not going to die locked away in a cage, there was still a strong chance that he would get back to Aziraphale and the lady. 

He just had to make it through the night. She would look for him again when she woke up, and he could stay awake until the morning for sure. He was used to staying awake all night and sleeping during the day. Except he felt so tired suddenly, the stress of everything had happened to him having worn him out. Not to mention, his sleeping pattern had started to match Aziraphale’s more and more since being locked away at night in the same room together. 

But he was sure that he would be too on edge to sleep, so he sat there silently, listening intently for any sounds of danger. As the hours wore on, the cold night air slowly seeped into his very bones, and his hunger and thirst started to become intolerable, but he felt too afraid to go out and forage. Perhaps he would die of hunger and dehydration just the same out here as he would have done in his cage. 

As the first rays of the morning sun filtered through the branches, Crowley’s eyes slowly closed, and despite his anxiety and his desire to stay alert he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I want to say a massive thank you to everyone that commented along the way - I know I don’t always reply but I appreciate your comments so much! Thank you all for sticking with this story right to the end! Kudos to you all!

***

Crowley was awoken with a jolt by rough hands grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and dragging him to his feet.

Crowley gasped, confused and terrified as he found himself staring into cold lilac eyes. Huge white wings surrounded him. Crowley struggled, trying to free himself from the angel’s grasp.

Something cold and sharp pressed against his throat and Crowley jerked back against the tree, trying to get away from it. He tried to steady his breathing, for each gasp made the weapon press painfully against his skin.

“What do we have here? A demon all alone? It must be our lucky day,” the angel sneered.

Crowley’s eyes darted around. There were four angels in total, all wearing white robes, except for the one who held him, who wore a pale grey.

The lilac-eyed angel smirked. “What do you all think we should do with him?”

“Stab him with the needle, Gabriel!” one of the other angels shouted excitedly. 

“No,” cried another, “let’s break his wings, and then push him out of the tree!”

Crowley made a panicked sound and tried to escape Gabriel’s grip, but this only made the needle draw blood. He forced himself to keep still.

Crowley saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and then something collided with one of the angels, knocking them out of the tree. At the same time, a female demon landed beside Gabriel, grabbed him by the wrist, and forced the needle away from Crowley’s throat. Her other hand pressed the end of a lit match against Gabriel’s side, making him cry out in pain and drop the needle - a human’s sewing needle, Crowley noticed – and it fell away towards the grass below.

Gabriel staggered backwards away from his foe, trying to bat out the flames that were licking across his robe. The demon lunged at him with the match again but Gabriel was already taking to the air and chasing after the rest of his flock who had already fled.

The demon turned to look at Crowley.

“I’m Beelzebub. And this is Hastur, Ligur and Dagon,” she said, gesturing at the other demons that had joined them on the branch. The flame burnt down, and she dropped the match dismissively to the ground.

“I’m Crowley. Thanks, guys.”

“Weird clothes,” Beelzebub said, looking him up and down. “Where’s the rest of your flock?”

“It’s- It’s just me,” Crowley said quietly.

A look of pity crossed Beelzebub’s face. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure they fought bravely.”

Crowley realised that she thought his flock had been killed by angels.

“Wait! I know him!” Hastur said.

Crowley did not remember ever seeing Hastur before, though he wondered if they had known each other back when he had still lived with lots of other demons. Perhaps Hastur had been there too, in that large room.

“Yeah, I’ve seen him through the window of one of the human houses,” Hastur spat with disgust. “He’s just a pet for the humans!”

Beelzebub’s face fell. “You’re a human’s pet?”

“I’m not a pet-”

“There’s an angel in that house too,” Hastur said. “And they’re friends with each other!” 

All of the demons looked furious.

Crowley backed away. “Friends? We’re not friends! I don’t even like him!”

“You do!” Hastur shouted, “I’ve seen you canoodling!”

“Must’ve been someone else-”

Hastur scoffed. “How many red-headed demons in stupid clothing do you think there are in the world?!” 

“Yeah, I saw him with the angel too!” Ligur said. “And they were kissing!”

“It was definitely him!” Hastur said.

Crowley spread his wings, preparing to fly away, but Beelzebub grabbed him by his jacket and shoved him back against the tree trunk. “You traitor!”

“In my defence,” said Crowley, “he’s really hot.”

Beelzebub let out an outraged roar, partly because of this confession, but mostly because Crowley had just wriggled out of his jacket and Beelzebub was now left clutching it in bewildered frustration as Crowley jumped from the tree.

Crowley flew as fast as he could, zooming through the canopy of leaves out into the bright sunlight.

“After him!” Beelzebub cried, and there was the sound of flapping wings.

Crowley’s eyes frantically scanned around for somewhere to hide but he knew that the demons were too close and would just follow him. He flew over garden after garden with no idea of where he was going, just needing to keep moving. He felt exhausted already but he refused to let that slow him down, he was terrified of what these demons would do to him if they caught him. 

He flew over a small pond which had a metal pipe in the centre of it. He didn’t know what the pipe was for until it leapt into action. 

Several squints of water fountained into the air, narrowly missing him. From behind him, Crowley heard the demons cry out. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Crowley saw three of the demon’s drop to the ground, soaked through. One fell into the water – Ligur - and the other two rushed to help pull him out. They were drenched, and Crowley knew that they wouldn’t be able to fly until their wings had dried out. 

Crowley was safe from them at least, but Beelzebub was still chasing after him, her black hair and wings sparkling with water droplets, her face scrunched up into a look of pure hatred. 

Crowley flew up and over a fence, then found himself flying over traffic on a busy road.

Then he saw it.

A pink car with flower decals. 

The car had just stopped at a red light, and he aimed for it, desperate for the safety and familiarity it symbolised. 

He landed heavily on the windscreen, sliding down it awkwardly. He looked into the car and saw the lady staring back at him with shock, her mouth hanging open. Crowley grinned at her.

Beelzebub landed beside him, screaming obscenities, and Crowley tried to back away as she lunged at him with angry fists. 

This seemed to snap the lady out of her stupor and she threw the car door open and scrambled out. She lunged across the windscreen towards them, terrifying Beelzebub, who leapt into the air and flew away. 

Crowley flew up too, and the lady made a panicked sound, reaching out for him, but he flew straight into the car and sat down on the front passenger’s seat.

The lady hurriedly climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door. 

Crowley was panting, exhausted but full of relief, finally starting to feel that this nightmare was over. He stood on shaky legs and then flew over to land on the lady’s lap. She gently picked him up and looked him over for any injuries. He knew he had some bruises and a little cut on his neck, but other than that he felt okay, just tired, hungry and thirsty. 

Crowley felt safe and secure now that he was in the lady’s company. He felt happy. He smiled at her and she beamed back, fondness and relief in her eyes.

The moment was ruined by cars behind them honking their horns. She placed him on her shoulder and then the car started to move. He leant in against her neck, soothed by her warmth and familiar scent. 

***

Aziraphale didn’t eat his dinner on the evening that Crowley was taken away, and he refused his supper, breakfast and midmorning snack too. His appetite had vanished, and his stomach had twisted into a horrible knot.

His owner had been trying to get him to eat. She had tried to tempt him with his favourite foods - even chocolate and sushi - but he couldn’t stand to eat any of it even though he could see how worried she was. 

How could Aziraphale eat, knowing that Crowley was probably going to starve to death or die of dehydration? He could barely even force himself to drink.

Crowley was gone. He would never see him again, and he would never know what became of him, though his imagination was running wild. 

He had seen a violent side to Crowley’s owner, and he was scared of what he might do. Crowley had already told him about how the man had neglected and ignored him, and now there was the added threat that the man might do more than just throw things at his cage. The image of the man hitting the lady in the face came back to Aziraphale. Would he hit Crowley like that? Would he dare to hit such a small and fragile thing? 

He couldn’t sleep that night. He lay awake, replaying those last moments with Crowley in his head. He kept thinking about Crowley’s last words to him – telling him that he loved him – and Aziraphale had shouted it back, but he wasn’t sure if Crowley had heard him before being whisked away. 

He had seen the man carrying Crowley away down the garden path, swinging the cage as he walked, uncaring for Crowley’s comfort, and it had looked like Crowley had been trying to get the cage door open in one last hopeless attempt to escape. Then they had vanished out of sight beyond a hedge and were gone. 

One of the brothers had kept the lady inside, while the other carried the man’s things away down the street. But she had soon run outside, crying, chasing after them.

Aziraphale had stood there, clinging to the bars, struggling to breathe through his sobs, waiting, hoping for her to come back carrying Crowley, but she never did. When the red car drove past, Aziraphale could just make out the top of Crowley’s cage through a window. Aziraphale collapsed to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

Once the car had vanished, taking Crowley out of their lives forever, the lady had run up and down the street, shouting hysterically, until the men coaxed her back inside. They sat her down, brought her a cup of tea, cooked some food for her which she barely touched, and then she went back outside to yell in the street for a little while longer while the sky turned dark. Aziraphale started to worry for her sanity.

She returned, exhausted and upset. She spent some time with the brothers before they left, and then she went upstairs to bed, but before she did, she opened the living room window, just a crack, and left a saucer of water on the windowsill. This was something that she had never done before and it confused Aziraphale, but it seemed to give her some comfort. 

Aziraphale found himself thinking of his first, awkward meeting with Crowley. He thought about the first time he invited Crowley into his cage, and the first time they flew around the house together. He remembered their first kiss, the first time they touched each other, the first time he heard Crowley cry out in pleasure. 

He tried not to think about all of the last times they had shared.

The lady came down early that morning and went straight outside to do some more shouting. When she returned, she let Aziraphale out of his cage and he sat on her lap whilst she stroked his wings soothingly and drank coffee.

She put him away not long after, and then collected up some bags from the kitchen before leaving the house. Aziraphale knew that she would return with the bags full of delicious things, and he was usually excited to see what she brought, but the last thing he wanted to think about was food right now.

Her pink car returned much earlier than usual when she went to gather food. When she climbed out of the car he saw that she was not carrying bags full of groceries like he expected, in fact, she didn’t seem to have her bags with her at all. Instead, she was carrying something very carefully and securely in her hands. 

As the lady walked up the garden path, Aziraphale’s stomach did a backflip. He thought he could see black wings and a shock of red hair nestled in her hands. He let out a sob, his heart racing, barely daring to hope. 

The door opened and then the lady came into the living room. Cupped in her hands was Crowley. 

Crowley waved and gave a big smile. “Hi, Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hands and let out a sob, his eyes watering, overwhelmed with joy. “Crowley! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! I was so worried!”

Crowley glided down to stand beside Aziraphale’s cage. “I’m alright. I’ll tell you all about my adventures later-”

Without even thinking, Aziraphale grabbed him through the bars and planted a quick kiss on his mouth. 

“Sorry!” Aziraphale said quickly and they both turned a nervous eye on the lady, but all she did was raise an eyebrow, still smiling as happily as she had when she had first entered the room.

Crowley laughed, and reached through the bars to take his hand. “You missed me then?” 

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again!” Aziraphale said, his voice shaking with emotion. “I was so worried about you- Oh, I’m so relieved you’re home, safe and sound. Where’s your cage? How did she get you back?”

“Yesterday my man dropped my cage on the street and damaged it, so I was able to escape and fly away! Maybe he took the cage with him, I don’t know.” Crowley paused, and then let out a miserable sound. “All of my clothes! Gone! And my throne!”

“I’m sorry. I saw your cage through his car window, so he must have-” Aziraphale stopped and let out a gasp. “Wait! You’ve been outside this entire time?!” 

“Yep. Then I saw her car so I landed on her windscreen, and she let me in!” 

“My goodness!”

The woman placed a saucer of water beside Crowley, then reached into a bag of Crowley’s biscuits and scattered them beside the saucer.

“Sorry, angel, but I’m very thirsty.” Crowley extricated himself from Aziraphale’s grasp and then knelt down beside the saucer to scoop the water up to his mouth with his hands.

“Let me out!” Aziraphale cried furiously, looking the lady in the eye whilst shaking the bars with his fists. “Let me out!”

The lady unlocked the cage door and then opened it for him. 

Aziraphale jumped from the cage and hurriedly knelt down beside Crowley, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Crowley grunted. He was shovelling food into his face, but he still took the time to wrap his free arm around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale felt his own appetite return and had a few bites himself. 

After Crowley had eaten his fill, he fell back on his wings, yawning. His eyes drifted closed. “So tired,” he murmured. “I’ve not slept much.”

“Me neither. Come on, let’s get you somewhere comfier than this table-top.”

“The lady’s sofa?” Crowley said drowsily, allowing Aziraphale to pull him to his feet. 

“I was thinking my bed, actually.”

Crowley chuckled. “You waste no time, do you?”

“No funny business. You need rest!”

Aziraphale steered him towards the cage.

“Do you even think she’ll let us in there together?” Crowley asked doubtfully.

“Let’s find out. But I really am going to have to insist to her this time.”

“It’s not like I have my own cage to go to anyway.”

Aziraphale ushered Crowley through the doorway, glancing back at the woman, almost daring her to even consider trying to stop them. 

Her eyebrow quirked again, but she didn’t seem to mind. She was still smiling. 

Aziraphale escorted Crowley upstairs. 

Crowley stood beside the bed for a moment while Aziraphale pulled back the covers and rearranged the pillows, wanting to make everything perfect for him.

“Angel, please stop fussing,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale quickly finished plumping up the pillows and then stepped aside as Crowley flopped down onto the bed with a contented sigh. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s shoes off and then, once Crowley had curled up, he pulled the bed sheets up and around him, tucking him in.

“Do you need more pillows?” Aziraphale fretted. “I’ve got some more tucked away in a wardrobe somewhere- Oh! And some more blankets! Are you warm enough?”

“I’m fine, thanks. Stop worrying.”

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I’ll be comfy once you climb in here with me.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh! Well! Alright!”

He considered changing into his pyjamas - there was a correct way of doing things after all - but Crowley was fully dressed, and Aziraphale didn’t want to waste a single moment so he merely kicked off his shoes, and then climbed in. 

Crowley rolled towards him and Aziraphale pulled him into a hug.

“G’night, Angel. I love you,” Crowley said sleepily, his head resting on Aziraphale’s chest. 

Aziraphale smiled. “I love you.”

Crowley drifted off in moments, snoring softly while Aziraphale stroked his hair.

Aziraphale looked up at the lady who was still watching them. He sniffled, tears in his eyes, his emotions finally getting the better of him. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing him home.” 

She smiled down at the both of them fondly, and Aziraphale thought it almost seemed as though she understood him. 

Aziraphale soon drifted off to sleep too.

***

It had been almost two weeks and the lady had allowed them to stay in the same cage together. She had become far more trusting of them.

The day after Crowley had come home she had taken him away with her by car. Crowley had been frightened at first, scared that she might dump him with his old owner, but she only took him to that clinical room with the weighing scale and the kind human who fed him sweets. He had a nice time, enjoying all of the attention he received.

Several parcels arrived in the post, one of which was full of new clothes to replace the ones he had lost. There were even new dresses, and Crowley was thrilled to find that Aziraphale thought they looked beautiful on him.

The lady gave him a little set of toiletries, including a hand mirror, a comb, and a hairbrush - which very well might vanish and need replacing just like his first hairbrush had. 

There were also some new pieces of furniture which he and Aziraphale carefully placed in the cage, rearranging everything to get their home looking just right.

The lady brought in a small potted plant - which Crowley suspected was from her secret indoor garden – and placed it close to the cage. Crowley pulled the leaves in through the bars just as he had done in the past with any nearby plants, enjoying the greenery and the softness of the leaves against his fingers. He was very excited to find that the plant had little red flower buds growing on it and he looked forward to watching them bloom. 

And then there was the coolest, best gift ever. It was a miniature version of a human car, like something out of an old black and white detective film. There was no glass in the windows and the tires didn’t spin but Crowley didn’t care, it was the perfect size for him and Aziraphale to sit in. It lived just outside of the cage on the table and they would sit in it and watch television while the lady handed them tasty treats through the open windows. 

Then one day the lady returned home with another gift, one specifically for Crowley it seemed. 

It was a massive cage with ornately patterned bars. It was currently unfurnished, except for the giant kitchen area and bathroom. The lady set some more parcels to one side, presumably containing new furniture to furnish the house. Crowley wanted to feel happy about this wonderful present - the cage was beautiful - but more than anything he just wanted to keep living with Aziraphale. He didn’t want to move out.

“Look at the size of it!” Aziraphale gasped. “It must be twice the size of my cage. Isn’t it stunning?”

“Yeah,” said Crowley, but there was no enthusiasm in his voice. 

Aziraphale seemed delighted by the new cage, and Crowley felt hurt. Maybe Aziraphale didn’t enjoy sharing a cage quite as much as Crowley did. 

“I wonder what she will do about the bedroom arrangements,” Aziraphale said. “It looks like it has two bedroom areas upstairs, but I’d like to think she won’t be uneasy about us wanting to continue to share a bed. Assuming you still want to share a bed of course! I know I can get a bit flappy with my wings in the night.” 

“Of course I want to keep sharing!” Crowley said, grinning widely, feeling silly for taking so long to realise that it was a double cage. 

The lady helped them move their furniture across, whilst also allowing them to arrange it however they saw fit. She had found a new bed for Crowley, a four-poster just like Aziraphale’s except with black sheets. There was a privacy board separating the two bed rooms, though the open cage design meant that the interiors of the rooms could be seen from the outside. The board only took up part of the cage to leave plenty of space for the stairs coming up. Rather than placing the beds at the back of the cage where the privacy board would have maximum effect, she placed them towards the front, and right next to each other, so that the board only separated them down the middle a small amount. They could easily hop from one bed to the other. Had they not liked this arrangement they could easily have pushed the beds somewhere else themselves, but, of course, this suited them perfectly, and it made Crowley believe that she did not mind how close they had become to each other. 

After the lady had locked Crowley and Aziraphale away for the night using the lock from Aziraphale’s old cage, and after she had gone to bed, Aziraphale immediately slid from his bed into Crowley’s. 

There was a big difference between the two four-poster beds, apart from the colour of the bed sheets. Crowley’s new bed had curtains on it. 

They immediately pulled the curtains closed, enjoying the privacy this gave them, and then they undressed each other, touching and kissing until late into the night when they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

They decided not to pretend to their owner that they weren’t continuing to share a bed, and indeed, when they opened the curtains the next morning and climbed out of bed, both in their pyjamas, the lady did nothing more than share some of her breakfast with them – marmalade on toast.

***

It was a few weeks later. 

Aziraphale was sleeping soundly in bed when he was awoken by gentle fingers stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Crowley grinning down at him. He was still fully dressed, having stayed up to continue watching television through the bars of the cage with their owner. The television was off now, and the lady had gone. The room was dark save for a lamp on the bedside table that cast a warm glow. 

Crowley was practically buzzing with excitement. “Come and look at this!”

Aziraphale yawned as he climbed out of bed. He followed Crowley down the stairs, lamp in hand, and then he froze. 

The cage door was wide open.

Aziraphale gasped with excitement and confusion. “Did our lady forget to close it?” 

“Nope, I unlocked it myself,” Crowley said proudly. “I can do it as many times as I like! I’ve been practicing.”

“How did you do it?” Aziraphale asked in an awed voice.

Crowley relocked the cage. He grabbed the lock and then pointed at the four spinnable dials. “You just gotta select the right symbols. First it’s this pointy triangle one. Then it’s circle, and then circle again. And then another pointy triangle and...”

The lock clicked open as all four symbols, 4-0-0-4, were spun into place.

Crowley grinned triumphantly. “Tada! How’s that for a magic trick!”

Aziraphale gasped in amazement. “You clever thing!”

“Now, would you like to come explore with me?”

Aziraphale beamed. “Always, my dear. Always.”

And they flew out together towards adventure.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Good Omens novel, Crowley uses the code 4004 for the safe where he keeps the holy water. “4-0-0-4… the year he had slithered on to this stupid, marvellous planet” 
> 
> Also, the Intel 4004 was the world's first microprocessor. So maybe that is relevant to the lady in some way and that’s why she chose that code. She works from home on her computer, so maybe she works in IT.
> 
> ***
> 
> I couldn’t fit this into the story because I didn’t want anything to be from the human’s POV, but the humans named their pets thusly:
> 
> Before Crowley’s owner picked him out, he had every intention of naming his demon Killer or Nightmare or something creepy like that. But then once he got him home he wanted to factor in his bright red hair. So Crowley’s name is Flame. 
> 
> Aziraphale’s owner thinks that Aziraphale is super cute and adorable (She’s not wrong) and that he has the fluffiest and softest little wings! Aziraphale’s name is Fluff. Or Mr Fluff. He would HATE this.
> 
> Fluff and Flame. Best Boys.


End file.
